3 vampiros y un italiano ( Spamano , Prumano, Framano)
by yukofanfic
Summary: Lovino , Veneciano y su abuelo , el gran Roma ( tengo que buscar el nombre humano de este) tienen la sangre de unos auténticos cazadores de vampiro . Como prueba de poder apañárselas por si solas , Lovino decide cazar y matar a el vampiro que ronda por Gettysburg , Pensilvania. Pero no calcula sus movimientos bien , y acaba convirtiéndose en la presa de no solo uno , como el creía.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno , este es el primer fanfic que subo sobre hetalia , no es que adore a los vampiros pero por algo tenia que empezar! **

**Méritos : Hetalia no me pertenece , su creador original es Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Parejas: Prumano , Spamano , Framano**

**Sin nada mas que decir , espero que disfruteis de la lectura .**

* * *

Capitulo 1 Rosas manchadas de rojo

**POV Lovino ( Romano)**

-Lovino! despierta ya! .- escuche la voz de mi hermano pequeño Veneciano , tan molesto como siempre.- ¿no querrás que el abuelo se enfade , verdad?

En eso tenia razón , si había algo peor que su abuelo enfadado , yo no lo conocía. Me levanta intentando desperezarme mientras me frotaba los ojos , el movimiento en el carruaje en el que estábamos era algo insoportable , pero debido al cansancio , la noche anterior me habia dormido al instante tumbado en los asientos.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?.- pregunte a mi hermano , que estaba sentado en los asientos del frente.-

-No , pero falta poco.- me dedico una estúpida sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en un bolso.-

Pude ver como me extendía una chaqueta marrón.

-Deberías ponértela , hoy va a ser un día frío.- y es que estábamos a pleno invierno.

Con el ceño fruncido se la arranque de las manos mientras me sentaba bien fornido en el sitio .

-Bien , explícamelo una vez mas...- le dije a mi hermano mientras me revolvía un poco el pelo.-¿para que ha dicho el abuelo que vamos a ese pueblo?

-Porque en Gettysburg se han encontrado pruebas de que puede haber vampiros .- dijo en un tono melodramático mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje en marcha.-cobrándose la vida de algunos inocentes.

A mi hermano le encantaba denominarse cazador de vampiros ( aunque ninguno de los dos había capturado a uno sin ayuda de nuestro abuelo). Yo simplemente lo aceptaba, según decía nuestro abuelo , la sangre de cazador corría por nuestra sangre , como la de nuestro padre y como la suya, aunque nosotros no podíamos cazar por nuestra cuenta ,al menos aun . Tenia 17 años y medio, unos meses mas y podría andar por mi cuenta , aunque ( y me cuesta admitir) no odio ni a mi abuelo ni a mi hermano , tener que pasar la vida con ellos no era algo que me entusiasmara . Tenia que agradecerle a mi abuelo el tratarme como su aprendiz , al lado de mi hermano . Sino , no me las podría apañar solo delante de uno de esos bicho.

Un golpe seco me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, el carruaje había parado , y no de una manera muy suave que digamos. Me sobe la nuca mirando a mi hermano , al que también le había afectado el golpe.

-Ya estamos aquí!.- dijo el abuelo con una voz formada mientras bajaba del asiento del cochero y nos abría la puerta.- bienvenidos a Gettysburg.

-Menos mal , creí que me ahogaba .- dije bajándome del carruaje con un salto .- necesito aire fresco, voy a dar una vuelta .-aunque en realidad había dormido en todo el viaje , tenia ganas de separarme de esos dos por un buen rato.

-Un momento , señorito .- mi abuelo me agarro del hombro con una fuerza mayor que la mía.- necesito que uno de vosotros se quede aquí , vigilando el carruaje , tu , Veniciano , vendrás conmigo a buscar a el alcalde de este pueblo , el nos orientara un poco.

-Si .- dijo mi hermano como si de un soldado se tratase-.

Yo di un bufido malhumorado apoyándome en el carruaje, mientras veía como mi abuelo y mi hermano desaparecían entre las calles de ese pueblo. Me fije en que todo el pueblo estaba lleno de nieve , y algunos valientes salían a la calle a comprar o simplemente trabajar. Mire mi propio aliento que , gracias al frío , se podía ver . Era un pueblo con un toque antiguo , casi viejo , con pisos que como mucho llegaban a tres plantas. El carruaje estaba aparcado en un lado de la acera , en una gran plaza redonda , con una fuente en medio , esta claro esta , con agua congelada. Me tape aun mas con la chaqueta mientras notaba algo frío en mi nariz , mire hacia el cielo y vi como empezaba a nevar. Eran gotas de nieve fría , en momentos caían a montones y en otros daban un descanso para después continuar cayendo. Por mucho que mi abuelo me hubiera insistido en quedarme hay , el frío me estaba congelando , empece a dar saltos y a frotarme las manos , pero no servia de nada.

Decidí entrar en una tienda cercana , de antigüedades , automáticamente , una mujer de unos 44 años , me dio la bienvenida mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa , no era muy atractiva , pero en el momento en que me fije en sus ojos , de un color marrón chocolate profundo , supe que podía ser una gran persona . Le devolví la sonrisa y entre por el primer pasillo que encontré , mire hacia unas estanterías de madera a mi derecha , antiguas , pero bien formadas . Con el rabillo del ojo vi un objeto que capto mi atención , un perro de porcelana , sentado . Acaricie la cabeza de esa pequeña figura mientras una casi imperceptible curva se formaba en mis labios.

Desgraciadamente , duro poco , ya que un niño que jugaba por hay me empujo he hizo que tirara a la pequeña figura al suelo , rompiendose en pedazos. El chico salio corriendo mientras yo me ponía de rodillas para recoger ese desastre . Un hombre cabreado vino hacia mi mientras me gritaba , ese debía ser el dueño de la tienda , su esposa ( la mujer que me había sonreído al entrar) ahora asomaba la cabeza desde el cajero preocupada por el escándalo. Yo intentaba excusarme , pero el dueño no me escuchaba.

-Oiga ,¿que ha ocurrido?.- escuche a alguien detrás de mi.

-Este chico a roto una de mis antigüedades .- seguía diciendo el hombre.-

-Ya le he dicho que lo siento .- seguía intentando excusarme aun desde el suelo.- pero ahora mismo no traigo dinero.

Note que el hombre detrás de mi , ahora se arrodillaba a mi lado , observando el destrozo que habia echo , por culpa del niñato de antes.

-¿Cual es su precio?.-dijo sin apartar la vista del vidrio.-

- Unos 150 pesos , era importante , aunque no creo que este niño pueda...-

-Yo lo pago .- creo que al dependiente de la tienda y a mi se nos quedo la misma cara.-

-Perdóneme caballero.-realmente le había asombrado , porque incluso había bajado su tono.- pero esto no es un problema suyo , este chico debería pagar lo que el mismo a roto.

-Mientras le pague , da igual quien sea , ¿no?.- me quede mirándole , al menos lo que podía ver de su cara , porque tenia todo el cuerpo tapado con prendas largas , de colores negros , una bufanda tapaba su cara ademas de su boca , y un sombrero le aplastaba el cabello. Aun así , pude ver unos ojos de color oscuro , de un tono rojo , acompañado de un cabello albino.

El dependiente cogió el dinero que le ofrecía el albino , aunque aun seguía mirándome con una mirada fulminante. Al salir de la tienda , agarre un momento de la muñeca al hombre que me había ayudado .

-¿Por que ha echo eso?.- al no conocerlo me sentía mas seguro hablándole en segunda persona.-

El hombre simplemente resoplo

-¿Preferías el que no te ayudara?

-No! quiero decir , que quería que me ayudara pero...-me di cuenta de lo idiota que parecía hablando de esa forma , asi que de decidi dejar la frase en el aire.-

-Gracias.- dije al cabo de un rato.-

Solo fue un momento , pero me pareció ver una sonrisa en aquel hombre , luego miro hacia mi mano y se quedo paralizado .

-¿Hum?.- ¿le molestaba el haberle cogido la mano?

_Ah , vaya_ . Pensé .

Me di cuenta de la herida abierta en uno de mis dedos , al intentar coger los trozos de cristal roto de la figura , me habia cortado .

Intente llevarme la mano a la boca , para lamer el dedo y asi quitarle la sangre , pero el hombre seguía sosteniendo-mela , como si fuese algo extraño para el verla sangrar.

Levanto mi mano , hacia sus labios ...

_¿Quizás quiera darle un beso?..._

Sus ojos con un tono rojo , ahora brillaban mas que nunca. Abrió la boca y...el sonido de un carruaje negro acercándose me despertó de mi parálisis , aparte la mano mientras que el hombre miraba hacia el carruaje , luego volvió la mirada hacia mi y carraspeo.

-Deberías curarte esa herida .- dijo simplemente , y ante mi mirada extraña se subió al carruaje.-

Me quede un rato mas mirando como ese carruaje salia de la plaza y desaparecía por uno de sus miles callejones. Escuche las voces de mi abuelo y otro hombre desconocido para mi por una de las calles . Rápidamente , corrí hacia el otro extremo de la acera , hacia nuestro carruaje, mientras me apoyaba en el , y simulaba una cara de aburrimiento , como si no me hubiera movido de hay. Aunque ese hombre me hubiera ayudado, no me gustaba nada lo que mi mente sabia que era.

* * *

**Bueno! hasta aqui mi primer fic , ¿me merezco un pequeño review? , se que aun no he llegado al spamano , ni al prumano , ni a nada , pero bueno , si veo que a la gente le gusta , seguiré! ( y también sino) Gracias por leer! y asta el próximo capitulo *come tarta en una esquina*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Waa!** **Buenas , estoy tan feliz de tener mis primeros reviews en esta pagina , muchísimas gracias . Por si a alguien le interesa , le recomiendo este doujinshi de el amado ``bad touch trio´´y Inglaterra, esta todo en japones por lo tanto no se entiende nada de nada . Pero igualmente , te haces una idea por las viñetas : watch?v=kAwzy8NwwIE .**

**Méritos: Hetalia no me pertenece , su creador original es Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Parejas: Prumano , Spamano , Framano **

**Sin nada mas que decir , y dicho ya anteriormente , espero que disfrutéis de la lectura**

* * *

Capitulo 2 Sangre en la granja

**POV Lovino (Romano)**

Me tumbe en la cama exhausto, que aunque pareciera muy incomoda , era como el cielo para mis huesos. Nuestro abuelo había alquilado una habitación , diciendo como excusa el que así estaríamos mas cerca del pueblo . Lo que en realidad quería mi abuelo era tomarse una jarra de cerveza , en el piso de abajo , donde había un bar. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi hermano se tumbaba a mi lado. Siempre habíamos dormido juntos , desde pequeños. Y por esa miserable razón , cuando mi hermano se iba a dormir con mi abuelo , o decidía ir a casa de una vecina a dormir (el encantador veneciano le encantaba a todo el mundo , incluyendo a los vecinos como no) yo perdía horas de sueño . No es que lo echase en falta , o que tuviera miedo , simplemente...me sentía incomodo. Claro que eso era antes , cuando eramos pequeños y vivíamos en una casa , sin movernos de allí para nada.

-Hoy a sido un día raro .- me dijo mi hermano , acomodándose a mi lado.- ¿no crees , fratello?

-No te quejes , al menos tenemos una cama .- le reproché .- una noche mas en ese carro viejo , y me tiraba de el en marcha.

Se podían oír carcajadas provenientes de el bar . Mi abuelo habría encontrado compañía para entretenerse. El era el que mas necesitaba dormir , y el que menos lo hacia .

``Un verdadero hombre , siempre esta atento ´´ nos decía a mi hermano y a mi . Por mi parte , prefería no ser ``un verdadero hombre´´ a perder mis valiosas horas de sueño. Claro que mi hermano , con tal de seguir sus pasos , tubo noches en las que intento quedarse despierto , pero al final acababa dormido en el suelo o en la alfombra . Y era yo el que tenia que volver a arrastrarlo hacia la cama , para poder dormir tranquilo.

Una respiración me saco de mis pensamientos , mi hermano había quedado dormido . Decidí seguir sus pasos , si no , mañana tendría un malhumor insoportable , mas de lo normal . Fui cerrando los ojos , dejándome llevar por el peso de mis parpados . Mientras mi mente iba acortando mis pensamientos.

Pero antes de poder dormirme a gusto , pensé en el hombre de hacia unas horas , el albino , el de ojos rojos, el vam...

Sacudí la cabeza , no era momento de pensar en el , pero es que simplemente me inducia el pensar;¿ que hubiera pasado sino hubiera aparecido ese carruaje? , ¿o sino hubiera apartado la mano?.

Un escalofrió me hizo temblar desde los pies a la cabeza. Maldita sea , ¿que es lo que me pasaba? ¿por que no había reaccionado? seguramente mi abuelo lo hubiera matado al instante , sin pensarlo dos veces . Y es que ese era nuestro trabajo . O al menos acabábamos lo que el ingles no había echo. El tal Kirkland también había venido meses antes , a terminar con el vampiro que rondaba por Gettysburg , pero acabo siendo capturado . Iba a ser el aperitivo de ese monstruo , pero según habían contado los rumores de algunos curiosos , consiguió escapar. Desde eso , lo único que se sabia era que , el ingles había dejado a parte el caso de el vampiro en Gettysburg , dándole la espalda .Y nosotros , lo habíamos reabierto.

Me tape aun mas con la tela , que , a pesar de ser gruesa , en invierno resultaba agradable. ¿Y Joshua? , ¿porque siendo caza-vampiros no había podido acabar con el?

No me gusto imaginarme al hombre de cabellos albinos , con esos ojos tan bonitos , y esa piel blanca, matando a gente inocente.

Pero lo había echo , seguro .

Volví a cerrar los ojos , memorizando lo que habia vivido hace solo una horas antes.

En la plaza.

* * *

_Me quede un rato mas mirando como ese carruaje salia de la plaza y desaparecía por uno de sus miles callejones. Escuche las voces de mi abuelo y otro hombre desconocido para mi por una de las calles . Rápidamente , corrí hacia el otro extremo de la acera , hacia nuestro carruaje, mientras me apoyaba en el , y simulaba una cara de aburrimiento , como si no me hubiera movido de hay..._

_-¡Lovino!.-me grito mi abuelo , yo simplemente levante la vista y mire al hombre a su lado , con un uniforme manchado de tinta negra o carbón no lo distinguía bien.- Joshua, este es Lovino , Lovino , este es Joshua._

_-Encantado .- le dije dándole un apretón de manos- y ese uniforme...-no pude evitar preguntar , la curiosidad me ganaba._

_-Lo mismo digo. Lovino , eh? Un nombre italiano , supongo. Si preguntas por mi ropa , la razón de que lleve este uniforme es que soy maquinista . Controlo el tren que sale de aquí asta el centro de Pensilvania._

_Evite fulminarle con la mirada , no me gustaba que dijeran mi nombre de una forma que pareciera , que se yo , alienigena. Ni menos de un maquinista con un sucio tren._

_-Creí que ibas a por el alcalde .- desde ese momento ignore a Joshua por completo y mire a mi abuelo.-¿ que tiene que ver un maquinista en esto?_

_-Deberías tener un poco mas de respeto , Lovino .- me regaño mi abuelo con su voz brusca y decidida. Puso su mano en el hombro de Joshua.- el trabajo de ser maquinista conlleva mucha responsabilidad . Te encargas de la vida de muchas personas , tienes que ser firme y no rendirte en ningún momento , ademas de que..._

_-Ademas de que dicho maquinista puede sernos de utilidad en la búsqueda de cierto vampiro.-le corto Joshua a mi abuelo con una sonrisa.-_

_-Si , también .- carraspeo mi abuelo .- bueno , Joshua , si eres tan amable de llevarnos a mis nietos y a mi a tu casa..._

_-Claro , pero eso si vamos en tu carruaje .- se quito que llevaba puesto como complemento de el uniforme y se rasco la coronilla.- esta un poco lejos de aquí_

_Mi abuelo y Joshua se sentaron juntos en el asiento del cochero , ya que cabían los dos juntos . Mientras que mi hermano y yo , como siempre , en los asientos . Extrañamente , Veneciano estaba callado , mirando el paisaje , como siempre. Normalmente decía algún comentario , una insinuación , o en casos de incomodidad , una broma. Pero esta vez simplemente estaba...distante. No le di mas vueltas y revise el bolso , guardando la chaqueta en el. Había dejado de nevar , ademas , el sol empezaba a asomar entre tantas nubes que antes lo ocultaban._

_Al llegar , me di cuenta que salir del carruaje dando un salto , había sido una mala idea. Salte sobre un charco de barro sin darme cuenta. Puse una cara asqueada por el barro en mis botas , pero se me dibujo media sonrisa al ver que había salpicado a mi hermano . Espere el que se quejara o simplemente soltase un reproche hacia mi. Pero ni se inmuto , lo máximo , sacudirse._

_Deje de mirar a mi hermano , y me situé para saber donde nos habíamos metido . Una granja , una maldita granja. ¿Pero no era maquinista?_

_Ante mi mirada Joshua quiso sacarme de dudas_

_-Mi trabajo es ser maquinista , pero cuando vuelvo a mi casa -señalo una pequeña casita de madera al lado de la granja , casi pegada a ella-pero al acabar , me gusta dedicarme a la huerta y cuido de mis animales_

_Abrió la puerta de la granja de par en par . _

_-Rome .- dijo mirando a mi abuelo.- tu puedes ir yendo hacia la casa , quiero enseñarles algo a tus nietos_

_-Bien.- fulmine a mi abuelo con la mirada. Acababa de conocer a ese tal Joshua ,¿ y ya eran amigos íntimos . Realmente no podía entender como nos dejaba con ese maquinista caza-vampiros granjero sin preocuparse si quiera un poco._

_Pero no hizo caso a mi mirada , se dio la vuelta , y fue caminando hacia la casa. Mi hermano entro el primero mientras yo lo seguía . Joshua nos dijo que esperáramos allí . Entro por una pequeña puerta , y al cabo de un momento salio con un ternerito ._

_Para mi fue un alivio , ya que al instante de entrar en esa granja , y separarnos de mi abuelo , me había dado tiempo de imaginar que en realidad ese maquinista caza-vampiros granjero también fuera violador . Y me enfade inconscientemente con mi abuelo , que estaría comiéndose unas galletas mientras nosotros eramos violados._

_Pero al verlo volver ( y aunque ya estaba preparado para salir corriendo si hiciera falta) con un pequeño ternerito , descarte la idea._

_-Esta es Bianca -dijo Joshua cogiendo entre brazos a la ternerita- su madre fue devorada por ese maldito bicho_

_Me vino la imagen del hombre de cabello albino , mordiendo a aquel indefenso animal , quitando le la vida._

_Automáticamente me lleve la mano al cuello . Joshua me miro extrañado , pero volvió la mirada hacia Veneciano , que ahora brillaba de emoción._

_-¿Se llama Bianca?.-dijo simplemente con una voz eufórica , aunque pareciese tonto , me alegraba ver a mi hermano como siempre . Ya no parecía el mismo al que le había salpicado con barro sin ni siquiera inmutarse , y eso...me alegraba. Vi como Veneciano acariciaba a aquel anima tan dulce mientras Joshua se apoyaba en la puerta de la granja._

_-Ahora tengo que cuidar de este animalito las únicas horas que tengo del día para hacerlo._

_-Vaya...- ahora podría llamarlo maquinista caza-vampiros granjero zoofilico.- ¿es por eso que le tienes tanta mania...a los vampiros?_

_-Solo a este .-dejamos a mi hermano con su nueva amiga Bianca . Joshua me llevo a la parte de atrás de la granja y pude ver unas tomateras._

_-Este año comenzó siendo una mala temporada.-se agacho para recoger lo que parecía un tomate podrido.- al principio pensé que era por culpa de la tierra , que al estar tan seca , los tomates no crecían Pero luego empece a encontrarme animales muertos en la mañana , por ejemplo , la madre de Bianca. Al empezar el invierno , supe que era por culpa de alguien, las mordidas de mis animales no eran de ninguna raza de perro. _

_- Las marcas de un vampiro .- dije tristemente.-_

_No podía comparar una huerta y unos animales de granja con una persona . Pero pude imaginar la dedicación que ponía Joshua en su granja , y todo , para que un vampiro diera cuatro mordiscos y se llevase su esfuerzo._

_Fuimos a por Veneciano para entrar en la casa , donde estaría mi abuelo. Creía que empezaría a contarnos como era el vampiro , a explicarnos su paradero , si utilizaríamos estacas , o algo por el estilo . Pero al entrar en casa , lo único que hizo fue llevar a mi abuelo asta su pequeño salón , sentarse junto a el , y empezar a charlar. ¡Tan tranquilo! como si nada , y mi abuelo le seguía el rollo . Decidir ir fuera junto a Veneciano , pasando de mi abuelo y Joshua. Nos sentamos en la entrada , en las escaleras de fuera , que tenia 2 escalones echos de madera . Estaba comenzando a anochecer ._

_-Bianca es tan mona .- comenzó ha hablar mi hermano , para variar - quisiera llevármela conmigo._

_-Si , claro -. dije con un tono de sarcasmo.-y los dos recorreríais el mundo juntos , mientras matas vampiros._

_-Deja de ser tan sarcástico , solo estaba fantaseando un poco ._

_-No soy sarcástico , solo decía que.._

_Deje la frase sin terminar al ver un resplandor en los arboles . _

_-¿Que pasa?...-mi hermano siguió mi mirada asta dar con lo que me mantenía tan distraído.- _

_Me levante y cogí un palo . Podría ser un búho , o un jabalí , había escuchado que de noche le brillaban los ojos(aunque dudaba mucho que hubiera jabalís por esa zona) _

_-Deberíamos avisar al abuelo .- recomendó mi hermano apartándose un poco.-_

_-Ni hablar .- le corte yo.- puedo hacer esto yo solo _

_Me fui acercando poco a poco a la cosa que tenia dos puntos brillantes , rojos realmente rojos . Levanté el palo , con ideas de atizar a quien o que estuviera detrás de ese matorral ._

_-¡Lovino , Veneciano!.- mi abuelo me hizo girar en redondo.- ¡nos vamos!_

_Al girarme de nuevo hacia los matorrales , ya no había ningún resplandor._

_Después de despedirnos de Joshua , volvimos al carruaje._

_-¿Abuelo , donde iremos ahora?.- pregunto mi hermano antes de subir-._

_-A una posada .- al escucharle decir esto , senti una alegria inmensa.- en el pueblo debe haber alguna_

_Empezamos el viaje de vuelta a el pueblo ( que no estaba muy lejos , a una hora y media mas o menos)._

_-Estúpidos jabalís...-dije en un susurro.-_

* * *

**¡Bueno! asta aquí el segundo capitulo , lo que he escrito con letra ``Italic´´ son los sucesos unas horas antes de que Lovino se fuese a dormir. Prometo que al siguiente capitulo aparecerá alguno de los chicos del bad touch trio , dejo que adivinéis quien sera!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola otra vez! , no me puedo creer que ya vaya por el tercer capitulo , bueno , a partir de aqui , empieza el lio de parejas , misterios y un poco de romanticismo ( aunque empiece un poco seco).**

**Meritos: Hetalia no me pertenece , su creador original es Hidekaz Himayura**

**Parejas : Spamano , Framano , Prumano**

**Sin nada mas que decir , y dicho ya varias veces , espero que disfruteis de la lectura**

* * *

Capitulo 3 Labios de sangre

**POV Lovino (Romano)**

Sentí que algo frió en mi cara , algo que se resbalaba cruzando mi frente asta caer en el colchón . Entre abrí los ojos , adormilado . A mi lado seguía mi hermano , ajeno a todo , durmiendo. No solía despertarme pronto , cuando era pequeño , si . Pero con mis 17 años y medio , prefería dormir , cuanto mas , mejor. Esa mañana , me había despertado el sonido de la lluvia al caer contra el cristal. No había sido el ruido de la lluvia , que en cambio , me inspiraba tranquilidad . Era una gotera lo que había finalizado mi sueño . Me senté lentamente en la cama , y mire el reloj de pared , este tenia una forma de un pájaro , tallada a mano.

Las siete de la mañana , media hora mas , y mi abuelo aporreaba la puerta diciendo que ya era hora de levantarse. Al menos por hoy , los golpes contra la puerta no me pillarían de imprevisto. Me tape la cara con las manos , para luego dar un gran suspiro.

Seguramente , hoy seguiríamos con el tema del vampiro que rondaba por Gettysburg , algo que en esos momentos , no me parecía un tema importante . Quería dar un paseo por el pueblo , ir a la plaza principal , donde estaría la fuente , entrar en la tienda de antigüedades y quizás ver a ese chico...

Me di un golpe a mi mismo al ver en lo que pensaba . ``Y luego , darle mi mano otra vez , acercársela a la boca , y dejar que me muerda . ¡Así de fácil!´´

Apoye la cabeza en la pared , ¿como podía pensar si quiera en volver a verlo?. Un vampiro , alguien a quien había temido desde hace mucho tiempo , que en las enseñanzas de mi abuelo , solo con nombrarlo , me temblaban las piernas. Y ahora era como si mi cerebro quisiera servirme en bandeja para el . Era culpa de ese maldito pueblo , con su maldito maquinista caza-vampiros granjero zoofilico y sus malditas tiendas de antigüedades.

Exacto...no , realmente no , había sido yo el que había roto esa bonita figura con forma de perro , mas bien por haber decidido moverme de el carruaje , con tal de no soportar un poco de frió . Si no hubiera sido por eso , yo no la hubiera ayudado , ese hombre no hubiera pagado mis desperfectos y no le habría tenido que dar ni las gracias , no se hubiera fijado en mi herida , y yo no me habría dado cuenta de que en realidad era un vampiro. Pero mirándolo del lado positivo , ahora sabia su aspecto , y así ayudaría a mi abuelo a capturarle . Por que era un vampiro , y merecía pagar por el daño echo . Si , así debe ser la vida de un vampiro.

Vampiro , Vampiro...Vampiro. ¡AHHH! esa estúpida palabra estaba apunto de volverme loco. Y aun tendría que soportarla unas cuantas veces mas . Oí los pasos de mi abuelo por las escaleras , me levante dando de lado a todos mis pensamientos inútiles y empece a remover a Veneciano para así despertarlo también.

La mañana transcurrió de lo mas neutral posible. Desayunamos ( en el bar , ya que no era ningún restaurante de lujo) , preparamos nuestras bolsas , nuestro abuelo pago la noche en la posada , dimos un viaje con el carruaje de vuelta a la granja y mientras nuestro abuelo le sacaba información a Joshua , mi hermano y yo teníamos que hacer todo tipo de recado que pidiese. Todo esto mientras caía una lluvia espantosa.

* * *

_Al atardecer..._

-Mi plan es sencillo.-dijo Joshua , estábamos en el salón, al rededor de una mesa , mirando lo que era idea de Joshua para conseguir atrapar al dichoso vampiro.- esta noche , habrá una gran inaugaracion , la de una de las mayores mansiones de Gettysburg. Vendrá todo tipo de gente , muchos probaran a emborracharse , siendo...

- Presa fácil .- termino mi abuelo , mientras revisaba el plano en donde se situaba dicha mansion.- ¿estas seguro de que no se necesita ninguna invitación , ni nada parecido?

-De eso quería hablarte. Veras... allí se ve mal a un hombre solo , sin papeles ni invitacion , asi que problamente no me dejen entrar...

_``Normal , con esa ropa´´pensé_

-Pero si me dejas a uno de tus nietos , seguramente me dejen pasar.

¿Como? ¿pero y este que se creía , que íbamos a ser su cebo personal?

-Un hombre acompañado de una joven siempre es bien recibido.- acabo por fin la frase , y ante la mirada de mi abuelo , yo y mi hermano , prosiguió.- lo que quiero decir , es que sera una inauguración en la que se intentara llenar de mucha gente , y aun mas de doncellas. Tus nietos podrían aparentar ser una.

Miro de cintura para abajo a Veneciano y después a mi .

-Veneci- escuche a Joshua pronunciar , para mi alivio.-

-Lovino.- fue mi abuelo quien le interrumpió .- Lovino sera quien te acompañe. El sabrá manejarse bien.

Sentí como se me congelaba el corazón , mi abuelo había preferido el que me arriesgara yo , que Veneciano . Aunque intentase ocultarlo con un ``sabrá manejarse bien´´, yo sabia perfectamente que esa no era la causa principal.

-Esta bien .- dijo Joshua .- ahora solo tenemos que buscar un vestido y un poco de polvorete.

Pude oír a mi hermano riéndose silenciosamente . Mientras yo daba un bufido.

* * *

_Al anochecer..._

-Sube ya , con cuidado .- Joshua me cogió de la mano para no tropezar , no entendía como las mujeres podían usar ese tipo de vestidos.-

Gracias a dios , había dejado de llover , aunque me habían tenido que llevar asta el carruaje en brazos , para no ensuciarme los tacones de barro .

Al final , Joshua había podido encontrar un vestido , que según decía el , pertenecía a su prima . Esta, para variar , tenia un poco de sobrepeso , así que el vestido me quedaba gigante de cintura para arriba . Joshua lo retoco con la aguja , cortando algunos trozos , y cambiando otros . Podría haberle añadido ``costurero´´a su mote de maquinista caza-vampiros granjero zoofilico , pero me di cuenta de que así no me acordaría de el entero . Al final , el vestido , quedo bastante bien . Quise resignarme a el lazo que me ponía en pelo, pero al final no sirvió de nada. Después de darme unos retoques con el colorete , tuve que reconocerlo , parecía una chica , y , me atrevía a decir , que bastante guapa , quiero decir , guapo. El toque que le daba a mi pelo castaño/rojizo con mis ojos color miel era impresionante .

Lo único que aun no me convencían eran los tacones , en la mansión no me movería ni un centímetro mas de lo necesario , ya que sino tenia peligro de caerme de bruces contra el suelo. En el carruaje , de camino a la dichosa mansión , repase las reglas que me había puesto Joshua.

-No hablar con nadie

-No correr (ni que quisiera y pudiera hacerlo)

-No mirar a la gente a los ojos ( no entendía esa normativa , pero supongo que seria por educación)

_-_Si alguien te invita a bailar , tu simplemente le dices que tienes una enfermedad en el pie.

-Y sobretodo , si te digo quédate aquí , es quédate aquí.

A pesar de sabérmelo de memoria , aun tenia mis dudas. Apreté el paraguas que había cogido,por si volvía a llover. Mi hermano y mi abuelo se habían quedado en la granja de Joshua . Esta vez no podría pedirles ayuda . Pero Joshua se había incluso arrodillado jurándoles que cuidaría de mi. Aunque creo que al abuelo le importo lo mismo.

-¿Estas listo?.-me pregunto Joshua en un susurro mientras salíamos de el carruaje . El carruaje que me causaba tanto estrés era ahora en el que quería quedarme , cerrar las puertas , que Joshua volviese con la cabeza de ese bicho , y volver con mi hermano y mi abuelo. Pero las cosas nunca eran tan sencillas.-

-No.

-Bien entonces vamos

Atravesamos la puerta sin problemas, hasta llegar del pasillo a un salon gigante . Este lleno de parejas bailando , con un sonido de violines que para mi , era irritante. Cruzamos la sala pegados a la pared , para que yo no tropezara con alguna pareja. Todo iba bien asta que se nos cruzo una señora

-Caramba .- dijo la mujer de unos 57 años , pero bien mantenida , a su edad .- debo haberme perdido , no he tenido el honor de conocerles.

-El honor es mio .- le respondió Joshua.- yo soy Joshua Colorden , un viejo amigo de su marido , y esta es mi prima Minerva

La mirada de aquella mujer se cruzo con la mía , automáticamente me corregí mirando hacia el suelo. Volvió la mirada hacia Joshua.

-¿Es así? , entonces , que disfruten de la fiesta.-

Paso a mi lado con una reverencia y yo la salude con un movimiento de pegue al brazo de Joshua.

-Tantos requisitos me esta matando.-le dije mientras intentaba no tropezarme.- ¿y no podrían parar esa música? es insoportable...

-Deja ya de quejarte, si sigues con ese tono al final van a descubrir que eres un hombre.

-Lo dudo mucho ya que...-me pare en redondo , porque pude ver unos cabellos albinos , a lo lejos .- es el ...- no se si me arrepiento de haber dicho esto.- el vampiro...

Joshua siguió rápidamente mi mirada , detectando la misma sombra que ahora iba hacia los pasillos .

-Quédate aquí.- me dijo simplemente , y fue corriendo hacia los pasillos , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba.

Quedarme hay , como si fuese tan fácil , estaba lleno de gente que me apartaba para pasar o se me quedaban miranda . Así que decidí atravesar la sala asta un sofá en el fondo , donde había un par de mujeres hablando , pero apartadas de el. Me senté y espere a Joshua , no tenia mas remedio si quería que el plan saliese bien.

Pero me distrajo algo , la música , ya no sonaba para mis oídos , intente no darle importancia. Pero el sonido que escuchaban mis orejas hacia que mi cerebro desconectase. Di varios cabezazos e incluso me frote los ojos . Pero nada funcionaba , escuchaba las voces de las parejas hablando , demasiado alto , cuando las tenia a metros de distancia . Pero escuche entre todas ellas , una voz que sonaba clara y de un tono hipnotizador. ``Ven´´me pareció oír , pero no sabia su paradero .

Una chica tropezó distraída y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. Había sido como una colleja , pero me había servido para dejar de escuchar esa voz. La chica se disculpo , pero a mi eso ya no me importaba. A pesar de que esa voz hubiera dejado ya mi cabeza , seguía mareado , y el sonido de la música , que había vuelto para mi , no me ayudaba. Joshua estaría con el vampiro , o lo habría matado ya , si es que era el . No tenia peligro de ser mordido , así que , ¿que mas daba que saliese al jardín?.

El aire fresco rozo mis mejillas , dejando el mareo atrás . Baje unas escaleras de piedra , el jardín era un espacio pequeño , pero bien aprovechado , con un camino de piedra que evitaba mancharme los pies de tierra , el cielo parecía despejado , olía a humedad , por la lluvia , pero no volvería a llover , al menos asta mañana.

Me acerque a un rosal , tenia unas rosas preciosas , blancas . Y , gracias a la lluvia , muy bien mantenidas. Intente acariciarlas , pero unos pasos hicieron que me diera la vuelta.

-Vaya , creía que era el único al que le gustaba este sitio .- tenia la piel morena , aunque un poco blanquecina , al ser invierno , y unos ojos verdes , como el color de las uvas , al menos a mi me había dado la impresión de que así eran.-

-No...- carraspee e instintivamente apreté mas el paraguas en mis manos.- solo estaba tomando el aire

-Ah, pero bueno, este es un buen sitio para hacerlo .- me dedico una sonrisa.-

-Bueno , creo que ya he tomado bastante el aire .- dije intentando pasar por su lado , pero , para mi sorpresa me retuvo cogiéndome del brazo.-

-No puedes irte , he venido aquí a buscarte , ya que antes no has echo ningun caso a mi orden

-¿De que hablas?

-Antes te he dicho que vinieras , y al final he sido yo el que ha tenido que venir a buscarte.-dio un suspiro.- eres un chico desobediente

-Perdona , pero yo no te conozco...-me di cuenta de que había dicho ``chico desobediente´´.- ademas , yo soy una mujer.

-Ya , claro .- miro hacia en balcón de la mansión.- Gilbert no debería tardar mucho...

-¿Quien? .- ¿ en que tipo de conspiración se había convertido esto?.-

Volvió la mirada hacia mi

-No importa . En cuanto a ti , ya es hora de ir probándote.

Ese hombre estaba loco , ¿que quería decir con ``probarme´´? ¿una pelea? o ¿un test?. Podría haberme pasado la noche preguntándomelo , sino fuera por que de repente sus ojos se habían tornado en rojo , y abriendo su boca , me dejase ver sus colmillos.

Rápidamente me separe de el , e intente poner la mayor distancia posible . Este simplemente rió. Joder , ¿ donde estaba Joshua cuando mas se le necesitaba? no tenia armas , mas que el paraguas . Pero no sirvió de nada , porque al intentar tirárselo a mi oponente , ni siquiera le rozo , y este arqueo las cejas. No tenia sentido , yo mismo había sabido , que el albino era el vampiro , pero este no era albino , ni tenia los ojos rojos , ni nada por el estilo.

Mas que aquellos afilados colmillos que ahora venían corriendo hacia mi . Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Fui alejándome asta chocar con la pared que separaba el jardín de la calle , el vampiro aprovecho para levantarme el mentón , y morderme el cuello .

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor y impotencia al mismo tiempo , era como si me arrancasen el aire . Lo único que pude hacer fue intentar separarme , en vano , ya que sabia que , si un vampiro te muerde , no te suelta asta haberte quitado todo rastro de vida.

Me dio pena la forma en que iba a morir , sin cumplir mis 18 años , vestido de mujer , mordido por un vampiro ( que se suponía que yo no tenia que matar) y sin ni siquiera saber como era posible que , diciendo que era solo uno , hubiera dos vampiros .

Fui cerrando los ojos , mientras sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo mi sangre , asta caer en un sueño del que creía no poder despertar.

**POV Antonio (España)**

Mire desde la parte de arriba del salón , como un chico entraba en el . Iba acompañado de un hombre bastante mas mayor , pero lo que a mi realmente me llamo la atención , fue su forma de vestir ,¿ porque siendo un chico , utilizaba esa ropa?. A pesar de esa ironía , me pude fijar en su belleza , sus facciones , que sin falta de colorete , eran realmente bonitas . Intente hipnotizarlo , para poder ver esas facciones aun mas cerca de mi , pero no lo conseguí.

Al verlo ir hacia el jardín, decidí seguirlo . La noche se volvía interesante por momentos.

* * *

**Y asta aqui el tercer capitulo! me he pasado una noche y toda la mañana con esto :D! ...estoy muy mal , pero bueno , lo prometido es deuda . *Hace resonar los tambores* y...la pareja de este cap era... SPAMANO! . **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Bueno! ¡ya es la tercera vez que intento hacer este capitulo! :D , empece anoche dejándolo por la mitad , con ideas de acabarlo por la mañana , pero mi padre se llevo el portátil mientras yo dormía y , sin querer , me cerro la pagina. Luego volví a intentarlo en el ordenador de mi madre , pero cuando me fui un rato a descansar ,mi hermana entro y también me cerro la pagina :´D. Pero bueno , a la tercera va la vencida. **

**Me da la sensación en que en este fanfic , me salto algunas cosas , o que no las explico bien . Por eso os pido que si tenéis alguna duda , o cualquier pregunta , me lo escribáis en los reviews , yo os responderé en el siguiente capitulo :).**

**Lo que si voy a aclarar , esta historia la baso en el año 1870 ( me parece), donde la gente iba en carruaje , con unos vestidos muy largos , y ese tipo de cosas ( me parecía que este detalle si que era importante XD)**

**Y Joshua no es ningún personaje de hetalia , a este me lo he sacado de la manga porque ...ps , lo necesitaba**

**Méritos**** : Hetalia no me pertenece , su creador original es Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencia: este fanfic trata sobre yaoi ( pareja entre chico y chico) si a ti no te gusta este genero , eres libre de cerrar la pagina .**

**Sin nada mas que decir , y dicho ya mas de una vez , espero que disfrutéis de la lectura**

* * *

Capitulo 4 Lagrimas de sangre

**POV Lovino (Romano)**

Una tenue luz rozo mis pupilas , molestándome . ¿Ya era de día? , ¿por que mi abuelo no me había despertado?. Me removí molesto , pero algo rozo mi rodilla , después me moví hacia atrás aun tumbado , pero volví a chocar contra algo . Solo entonces abrí los ojos , para ver una imagen horrorizado . Estaba metido en una caja enorme...no , no era eso exactamente...era...un ataúd! . De todos los sitios en que me hubieran podido meter , justamente tenia que ser un ataúd.

Empece a tocar todo , invadido por el pánico . Asta intentar empujar la tapa , pero los nervios me tenían aprisionado. Me tranquilice , y volví a probar , esta vez con éxito , me levanta como pude , y tropezó asta caer en el suelo de alfombrilla. Mire a todos los lados posibles , estaba solo , la luz que antes había molestado a mis mejillas , provenía de una vela puesta en una mesita, seguía siendo de noche . Entonces recordé como había acabado hay .

Al tener un ligero mareo , había salido a un jardín , sin darme cuenta de que un chico de ojos verdes me había seguido , este , después de soltar varios delirios como un loco , había dejado ver sus colmillos , a partir de eso , las escenas siguientes eran la mía lanzando-le un paraguas , como autodefensa ( aunque no muy eficaz) , tropezarme con la pared torpemente , y siendo mordido como si mi piel fuese mantequilla. Me toque el cuello , ahora al parecer no tenia ninguna marca.

Una idea se me paso por la mente , ¿podría ser que estuviera muerto? , pues si eso era estar muerto , menudo asco. Pero descarte la idea instantes después . Como buen caza vampiros , mi abuelo me había enseñado , que si uno de esos bichos te mordían , tenias dos posibilidades.

-Morir desangrado

-Que te dejen medio muerto , pero que te dejen un resto de vida , para tenerte como reserva.

Una risa irónica amenazo con salir de mi boca . Tantos años entrenando para ser caza vampiros , para acabar siendo la reserva de uno de ellos . Que estúpido , pero me lo merecía , por querer hacer que mi abuelo se enorgulleciera de mi . Había dejado incluso que me pusieran un ridículo vestido , simplemente para poder ayudar a Joshua a encontrar al vampiro que rondaba por Gettisburg , pero que sin embargo , también había ido a la inauguración de la mansión. El plan era simplemente intentarlo , con la ayuda de Joshua , no podía ser muy difícil . Pero para variar , había metido la pata.

Aun así , no pensaba ser la reserva de un vampiro . Aunque sabia que las posibilidades de salir de allí eran pocas , tenia que intentarlo . Mire por la ventana , tenia la idea de saltar desde ella , pero me di cuenta de que estaba en un segundo piso . Luego me dirigí hacia la puerta , en ese momento mire hacia el reflejo de un espejo . Di un respingon al ver que llevaba un bluson blanco , sin tirantes , con un lazo en el pecho pegado junto a una cinta que rodeaba todo mi pecho , sujetándome el vestido . ¿Quien había sido el idiota , que después de quitarme un vestido , me había puesto otro? . Tuve un leve sonrojo al repasar mis pensamientos ¿QUIEN ME HABÍA QUITADO EL VESTIDO?.

No le di mas vueltas y fui directo hacia la puerta , la abrí silenciosamente , nadie la había cerrado al parecer. Mire hacia los dos lados del pasillo , ni un alma . Pise la moqueta del pasillo , iba descalzo , por lo que agradecí que el suelo , al estar enmoquetado , no me diera frió . Fui pegado a la pared , seguro que la puerta estaría en la planta de abajo , bajando unas escaleras . Lo que pasaba es que esos pasillos eran interminables . De repente escuche unas voces desde lejos , pero que no tardarían mucho en encontrarme .

Abrí la primera puerta que vi encerrándome de un portazo . Era un pequeño almacén bastante estrecho , con chaquetones que me cubrían lo suficiente como para esconderme entre ellos .

-Cuando lo han traído , estaba dormido .- escuche una voz de mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta .- pero hace un momento he escuchado un ruido.

-No podemos permitirnos otro problema mas , Bella .- otra voz , esta vez de hombre , le regañaba a la chica.- no quiero ni saber lo que pasaría si el chico logra escapar.

Instintivamente , di un paso hacia atrás , hundiéndome mas si cabe entre chaquetones .

-¡Señor Roderich!.- una siguiente voz llego corriendo desde los pasillos , todo esto , a poca distancia del armario en el que me encontraba.- el chico no esta en la habitación.

-¿Como?.- se podía escuchar la voz de la chica preocupada.- ¡no puede ser! hay que encontrarle , Elizabeth , tu ve por la derecha , yo buscare por el otro lado.

Uff... menos mal , así se alejarían un poco .

-No os molestéis , lo huelo cerca .- dijo el tal Roderich , ``oh , mierda´´

Intente alejarme aun mas , pero tropecé , y hice caer una escoba . Me quede sin respiración un momento , esperando . Hubo un breve silencio , pero la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un chico de gafas , con pelo negro , y con el ceño fruncido , intente lanzare lo que tuviese a disposición , encontré un zapato , pero no me funciono de nada ``primero un paraguas , y ahora un zapato , hoy estas en racha, Lovino´´pensé antes de que el tal Roderich me cogiese de un brazo , empujándome hacia el pasillo otra vez . Intente separarme , pero el seguía sujetándome .

-No deberías escaparte así .- me reprocho el.-

-¡Suéltame!.- le di varios golpes en el pecho , pero no parecía hacerle siquiera cosquillas.

Me arrastro de nuevo hacia el cuarto , mientras que detrás le seguían las dos chicas a las que había oído hablar , una de pelo castaño , con ojos de color verde , y otra rubia , con pelo corto , sujetado con un lazo . Las dos llevaban uniforme.

Me empujo dentro del cuarto , y cerro la puerta , instantáneamente intente abrirla , pero el ya desde fuera , la había cerrado con llave . Golpee varias veces la puerta , pero de nada sirvió , me apoye en ella , mientras oía las ultimas palabras que reprochaba el ``gafotas´´a las otras dos chicas.

-No dejéis que salga para nada .- sentencio para mi desgracia.- ¿entendido?

-Si señor .- respondieron las dos a la vez.-

Me tumbe en la cama , que estaba al lado del ataul , ya de nada servia intentar esforzarme , estaba encerrado , y no tenia ganas de tirarme por la ventana . Ademas , ¿ que importaba? allí estaba bastante bien ( dejando aparte el ataúd). No me molestaba nadie , no tenia que moverme , lo único que importaba era el si podría comer por lo menos un bocado de algo . Pero a pesar de eso , podría esperar allí , en algún momento , Joshua se daría cuenta de que había sido secuestrado , y se lo diría a su abuelo, y los dos junto a su hermano , vendrían a buscarme . Era una idea bastante buscada , por que ni siquiera yo sabia donde estaba , pero soñar es gratis.

Pasaron horas en las que no dormía , pero entre cerraba los ojos , acomodado en una almohada en esa cama tan espaciosa, miraba como lentamente se consumía la vela que , minutos antes ( ¿ o eran horas? , ya no lo sabia) me había despertado . Levantándome en silencio fui hacia la ventana , abriéndola de par en par , mire hacia abajo , tampoco seria tan malo caer desde allí , ¿no?. El aire rozaba mis mejillas , y removía mi pelo . Apoye los brazos en la ventana y...alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?.- me aparte de la ventana , volviendo a tumbarme en la cama.-

-...- ¿que podría decirle? , una chica así , no podría ser tan mala.- adelante.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara , mirándome , aunque en sus ojos se notara un poco de pena por mi .

Yo no dije nada , intentando ignorarla , después de encerrarme allí , que no se le pasase por la cabeza que yo iba a ser un caballero , a pesar de mi código de honor , ahora mismo , lo que mas importaba era mi dignidad. Me miro de soslayo , pero volvió a poner la misma sonrisa mientras me observaba curiosa.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre .- desde detrás de su espalda saco una bandeja , con un plato de gofres.-

Al cuerno con mi dignidad , ya casi la había perdido toda . Se me caía la baba al ver tal banquete ( aunque solo fuera un plato) y es que , no había podido cenar . La chica no me reprimió mas y me acerco la bandeja .

-Mi nombre es Bella .- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama .- tu puedes llamarme Bel

-Yo soy Lovigo .- dije con la boca llena , ya podía ver a mi código de honor como caballero , y a mi dignidad , estrellandose en picado.- encantago

Bell rió ante mi comentario , ya que lo había dicho aun con la comida rebosando en mi boca . Yo me limpie disimuladamente la boca , con la servilleta .

-Se que los gofres no son realmente una cena.- dijo la chica mirando al techo.- pero...es mi especialidad

-Y te salen bien .- le dije sin pensar.-

-Me alegro de que te gusten .- sonrió

Hubo un largo silencio , yo deje la bandeja en la mesita , al lado de la vela , y me situé al lado de Bel

-Oye...-le dije después de un rato.- ¿quien era el chico de antes?

-¿El de las gafas?.- asentí.- se llama Roderich , o así lo llamamos aquí , al menos. Es el señor de esta mansión .

-Vaya...

-Luego esta Elizabeth .- prosiguió.- que es la otra chica que has visto antes , es muy maja , pero no ha venido a verte , por que respeta mucho las ordenes del señor Roderich . A sido ella la que me ha dado la llave con la que he podido abrirte la puerta .

-Me alegra saberlo .- dije pensándomelo un momento .- Bell , y esa llave...

-No .- me corto .- lo siento Lovino , pero no puedo dártela

Esta vez fruncí el ceño , esa llave era la única salida , a parte de tirarme por la ventana . La necesitaba a toda costa , lloraría incluso por ella.

-Vaya...- dije empezando mi numerito.- creí que eramos amigos... Pero ya veo que en esta casa todos son muy exigentes con mantenerme aquí encerrado , sin respiración , sin poder comer nada. Creo que moriré de hambre , o de un virus , o desangrado.

Puse una carita de cachorro un poco dramática (para situaciones drásticas , medidas drásticas). Pareció funcionar muy bien , por que , a pesar de que le costo un momento , Bell me puso la llave en la mano , diciéndome como condición que solo la usara al ver llegar el amanecer , y que al llegar la noche , volviera a mi habitación de inmediato . Después salio , con la bandeja entre manos , dejándome solo en la habitación. Ahora que tenia lo que necesitaba , podría escapar.

* * *

**POV Veneciano (Italia)**

Hacia ya 3 horas que mi hermano y Joshua no daban señales de vida , y empezaba a preocuparme . Mi abuelo y yo nos habíamos quedado en la casa de Joshua , quedando en que les esperaríamos hay . Pero 3 horas me parecía bastante excesivo . Mire por la ventana una vez mas , ¿por que el tiempo pasaba tan lento?, ya era la 1 de la madrugada , pero no pensaba irme a dormir asta ver a mi hermano . Ademas de que me costara mucho dormir sin el al lado .Mi abuelo se entretenia tallando un palo de madera . Por fin oí el ruido de un carruaje parando en la granja , pero , me extraño ver como lo paraba de repente , sin ni siquiera guardarlo . Y aun mas al ver como Joshua salia corriendo hacia la casa , entrando exhausto , mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-¿Que ha pasado?.- le pregunte con miedo .- ¿donde esta mi hermano?

-Se lo ha llevado...-dijo en un susurro

-¿Que? .- no podía creerle , estaba casi paralizado.-

-Me despiste un momento y ...- dejo ver en sus manos un paraguas .- no pude hacer nada...

Caí de rodillas , mirando expectante ese objeto , un paraguas , el mismo que se había llevado Lovino . Me asuste aun mas al ver unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en el.

-¿Que ocurre?.- mi abuelo apareció atravesando el salón.-

Al ver el paraguas , también quedo mudo .

-Lovino...- fue lo único que dije antes de derramar unas finas lagrimas

* * *

**Y asta aquí el capitulo! lo siento si os a parecido muy corto , ¡pero es que aquí son ya las dos de la madrugada!, aunque lo suba por la mañana...**

**No soy fan del HunAus , no se el por que , pero prefiero el pruhun , aunque se que si voy a poner prumano , no puedo poner a esta pareja u-u. Espero que lo comprendáis con cariño 3 .**

***Muchedumbre enfurecida aparece* ¡a por ella!**

***Sale corriendo* WAAAAA!**

**Cualquier critica , review , felicitación , amenaza , me hace la chica mas feliz del mundo! así que no dudes en dejarme un review con tus dudas sobre este fanfic si es necesario.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenas! aqui vengo con el capitulo 5 ( que parido se me están pasando) y respondiendo algunas preguntas.**

**Instrucciones : chica , tu no tienes que escribirme mas reviews , ni menos uno en cada capitulo , te digo esto , no porque me moleste , sino porque tu misma dijiste en el primer capitulo que no eras de escribir reviews . Y no quiero que te sientas obligada a escribirme algo . Pero si quieres escribirme alguna duda o cualquier cosa yo no te lo impido ;$. Respondiéndote a lo de Lovino y Francis . Mujer , no puedo matar al protagonista xD (al menos por ahora) , es una regla de oro , aunque yo quería que lo pensarais para asustaros un poquito (muajajajaja) . Y respecto a Francis , aquí te traigo el primer capitulo en el que aparece. **

** : siento no haber podido hacer que le mordiera prussia , pero es que toño me venia de cerca , y quería ponerlo un poquito mas . Pero tranqui , que eso lo arreglo yo con un poco de prumano por el medio ;3 . Ya has visto que me he portado bien , poniéndote prumano en el primer capitulo , pero ahora hay que seguir como tu has dicho , con Francis , que es al que menos emparejan con Lovino , y por eso cuesta mas . **

**Dalina: me encanta que te encante el fic , me gusta poner a Lovino como damisela , por que yo lo veo mas bien vestido de chica , que como chico , aunque Lovino seguirá siendo un chico (sino , no seria yaoi XD) . Respecto a lo de la imagen del personaje , no sabes lo que me alegra el que creas que respeto sus personalidades , cuesta mucho , aunque no lo creas . Pero intentare respetar todo lo que pueda las personalidades de cada uno . Aunque en la serie les ponen a todos con mucho cachondeo , y por eso no se puede sacar una personalidad en claro , pero aun así , lo intentare XD. **

**Méritos****: hetalia no me pertenece , su creador original es Hidekaz Himaruya (ya me se el nombre de memoria)**

**Advertencia: este fanfic contiene yaoi (pareja entre chico y chico) , mención sexual , sangre y todo lo que se me ocurra mientras voy escribiendo. Si a ti no te gustan estos géneros , eres libre de cerrar la pagina.**

**Sin nada mas que decir , y dicho ya mas de una vez , espero que disfrutéis de la lectura**

* * *

Capitulo 5 Partituras de sangre

**POV Veneciano (Italia)**

Mi abuelo entro en el bar , donde habíamos alquilado la habitación , abriendo las puertas en par . Todos los presentes adoptaron un aire helado , ante la posición desafiante de mi abuelo. Yo simplemente mire detrás de el , al verlo enfadado , normalmente temblaba . Pero en ese instante no tenia ganas de temblar , ni tenia miedo , ni estaba enfadado , ni alegre , simplemente...vació. Después de derramar mis ultimas lagrimas , sentía como si mi corazón ya no latiese , como si mi alma hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo , junto a Lovino .

Mire a Joshua con aire neutral , este miraba hacia el suelo , con la gorra de maquinista en sus manos . Realmente estaba arrepentido , seguramente le hubiera consolado , de no ser porque en ese momento no sabia como hacerlo , no sabia si reprocharle algo , o animarle . No sabia hacer nada , simplemente dedicar una mirada vacía a todo el que me mirase .

-Solo lo diré una vez .- dijo mi abuelo , con voz firme , mientras caminaba hacia el centro del bar , dejándome a mi y a Joshua en la entrada .- ¿donde esta?

Hubo silencio . Nadie sabia de que hablaba , o simplemente , no se atrevían ni a mirarle a los ojos . Borrachos , amigos , compañeros , gente desahogando sus penas . Todos callados y atentos a mi abuelo .

-¿Quien?.- dijo un camarero desde la barra , para su desgracia , mi abuelo fue caminando hacia el y apoyo las manos en la barra.-

-El vampiro .- hubo breves susurros en el bar ``¿de que habla?´´decían algunos , ``otra vez con ese tema´´decían otros.

-No se de que me habla .- el camarero desvió la mirada , haciéndose el tonto.-

Mi abuelo agarro a el camarero de el cuello de la camiseta , levantándolo a centímetros del suelo .

-Estoy harto de que la gente en este pueblo no me responda .- agito al camarero.- por culpa de eso , mi nieto puede estar muerto , así que puede decírmelo , o...

-Vaya , era verdad eso de que los Vargas tenían muy poca paciencia .- hablo alguien al lado de mi abuelo , apoyado en la barra.- no crei que pudieras caer tan bajo , Maximus...

Mi abuelo miro al chico a su lado , un poco mas joven , pero siendo ya mayor , con un cabello pelirrojo que tapaba sus cejas tan caracterizadas , y un porro en la boca , como de costumbre .

-Anda...- dijo dejando al camarero en el suelo , y adoptando un aire melancólico.- pero si es el hermano del ingles...

-No me compares con el .- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante tal comentario.- ademas , yo soy británico , no ingles.

-Ya...ya .- dijo mi abuelo en una grave carcajada , que hizo temblar a todos en el bar , excepto a mi , que miraba expectante.- y dígame...señor ``británico´´, ¿que problema tiene usted con mi familia?

-Nada en realidad .- el chico dio otra calada a su puro .- simplemente , me da pena la forma en que has caído , Maximus , teniendo que amenazar a la gente , para conseguir atrapar a un vampiro .

-No fui el primero en temblar ante el .- dijo mi abuelo , fulminando al británico con la mirada .- tu querido hermano , dejo este tema por ``razones desconocidas´´ cediéndonos el caso a nosotros .

-¿Ceder? .- el británico agito la cabeza , como si quisiese olvidar lo que acababa de decir mi abuelo .- no me hagas reir , lo que ha echo es pasaros el muerto a vosotros . Al no poder con el.

-Ah , bien.- mi abuelo le cogió el puro de la boca y lo tiro al suelo , mientras lo aplastaba con el piel.- ¿y que es lo que le dio tanto miedo a el maravilloso caza vampiros Arthur Kirkland , como para ``pasarnos el muerto´´a nosotros?

El británico se quedo en silencio , mirando hacia el suelo , como si el tuviese la culpa de todo , y luego mirando a mi abuelo a los ojos , serio.

-Cuando se trata de un vampiro , todo es fácil...- hizo otra pausa.- pero cuando son mas de tres , las cosas se tuercen un poco , ¿no?.- el británico le dedico una sonrisa a mi abuelo de lo mas natural , como si estuviesen teniendo una charla normal , entre bromas.

Pero después empezaron los verdaderos susurros en el bar , no había nadie que no hablara , ``¿tan peligroso es?´´, ``¿son tres? , eso no me lo habían dicho´´, ``¿como vamos a defendernos ahora?´´. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos , pero yo solo tenia ojos para mi abuelo , petrificado , en shock , sorprendido , pero sobre todo , con el orgullo herido .

Sin decir nada mas , mi abuelo dio un golpe en la barra , con los dientes apretados y volvió a la entrada .

-Nos vamos .- dijo mirando a la nieve , aunque yo desde mi lado , no le viese los ojos .- tu te quedas aquí , Joshua , ya has echo suficiente por hoy .

Joshua miro hacia el suelo , apretando aun la gorra entre sus manos . Nos miro por ultima vez mientras la puerta se cerraba , mi abuelo y yo , subiéndonos al carruaje , directos a ningún rumbo en realidad .

* * *

**POV Lovino (Romano)**

A pesar de que Bell me hubiera puesto como única normativa el no salir de noche , abrí la puerta aun cuando la oscuridad rozaba todo lugar de la mansión . Con una vela en una mano y la llave en la otra , me adentre en los pasillos por segunda vez , rozando con cuidado la alfombra que los cubría . Fui paso a paso , hacia donde creía encontrar una escalera , pero antes de pasar por esta , tendría que atravesar sus interminables pasillos .

A pesar de que nadie me miraba , me sentía observado , como si unos ojos me miraran donde la luz de la vela no llegase. Pero también sabia , que de ser así , me habrían arrastrado otra vez hacia esa odiosa habitación . Y no tenia intención de cabrear al gafotas .

Pude escuchar unas risas de mujer , que hicieron que mirase por todos los sitios posibles , pero la voz venia de mas adelante , en una de las habitaciones de cada pasillo . Me acerque poco a poco pegado a la pared , asta llevar mi ojo hacia la rendija de la puerta . Desde hay podía ver lo que ocurría , sin ser visto.

-``Mon chéri´´.- dijo un rubio en un acento francés que me hizo temblar.- creo que el vino se le ha subido a la cabeza .

- No , a mi me parece que es su cercanía la que hace que mi cuerpo se comporte así .- dijo la chica mientras bebía una copa de vino .- al final no voy a poder ni levantarme , señor Francis.

Por muchas tonterías que dijese , la chica estaba como una cuba , desde mi distancia podía notarlo , mientras ponía los ojos en blanco .

-Ni falta que hace .- el rubio le quito la copa de las manos , tumbándola en el sofá , y poniéndose encima .-

Desvié la mirada , no tenia edad para ver esas cosas , no , quiero decir , no es que fuese un niño ni nada parecido , pero ver eso me parecía...repugnante. Fue entonces cuando vi que lo que buscaba el francés , no era una noche divertida , sino un poco de comida.

¿Como se esto? pues sencillo , mientras daba constantes besos desde el escote de la muchacha hacia el cuello . La chica disfrutaba de esto , sin saber lo que vendría a continuación . El francés lamió todo su cuello , asta el mentón . Y la mordió silenciosamente . La chica noto esto , pero , extasiada por la lujuria , no le dio importancia . Creyendo que era una simple marca . Cerro los ojos , mientras el francés , ahora con sangre en los labios , besaba su mano , mordiéndola también .

Fue entonces cuando la chica abrió los ojos , mirando el error que había cometido . Ahogo un grito que fue tapada por la mano del francés .

-Shh .- le dijo aun con la barbilla llena de la sangre de la chica.- no vayamos a despertar a nadie , querida.

Esta se desmayo , dejando que el hombre acabara de matarla . Yo camine hacia atrás , en shock . Asta chocar con la pared. Ese ruido hizo que el francés mirara hacia la puerta , encontrándome . Yo no supe hacer nada mas que levantarme y correr hacia donde creía que estaban las escaleras , la vela se había apagado , y yo ya la había tirado al suelo . Hundiéndome en la oscuridad .

Tenia miedo , por muchas razones . Por ser capturado por el francés , por no encontrar la salida de ese maldito lugar , y sobretodo , miedo a la oscuridad . No quiero decir miedo a la oscuridad en si misma . Solo en ese lugar . Debería haberle echo caso a Bell , quedarme en el cuarto , solo unas horas , asta que amaneciese y no pudiera tocarme nadie . Pero mi instinto me había llevado asta allí , provocando seguramente , mi propia muerte . Tropecé , y caí al suelo , amortiguado por la alfombra . Pude oír a mi corazón latir a mil , tirado en el suelo , sin ningún rastro de luz , puede ser que perseguido por alguien .

Mi respiración era entrecortada . Intente tranquilizarme mientras me levantaba . Tantee por las paredes , asta llegar a una puerta abierta , que al pasar por ella , me hizo llegar al pasillo central . Por fin , allí había un poco de luz lunar , que me dejaba ver las escaleras , fui escalón a escalón en silencio . Parecía que nadie me siguiese ya . Al tocar el suelo , frió , de mármol blanco . Pude oír música . Esta no era como la orquesta de la otra mansión en la que había estado , horas antes , sino que se trataba de un simple piano , que hacia sonar toda la casa . Disfrute un momento de el sonido , pero luego removí mi cabeza olvidándome de la música . Fui hacia la puerta principal , que , gracias a dios , estaba abierta , pero entonces la música ceso , haciendo que me parara en el sitio . Aunque esta vez fui mas rápido al reaccionar , y salí corriendo , por miedo a ser pillado otra vez.

Pare en seco , ya que sino , habría caído por un precipicio . Mire a todos lados . No podía ser . No...no . Era una mansión , si. Una mansión , en el mar , rodeada por mar , mar y mar . Había un puente , pero este estaba recogido , y medio tapado por el agua . No podía escapar , por mas que quisiera . Estaba atrapado . Caí de rodillas . Invadido por la agonía . No podía escapar , ni nadie podía encontrarme .

Después de un rato , bañado por la luna , en la punta del precipicio , decidí volver , entrar en la mansión de nuevo , volver a la habitación , y esperar a morirme allí de viejo. Puede parecer una locura , o una estupidez , pero en ese momento , ¿que otra opción tenia? , ¿tirarme al mar? , tampoco seria una mala idea... Volví a entrar pensativo , pero alguien me estampo en la pared , haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara a ella .

-Menos mal .- dijo el francés en un suspiro.- creí que te habías ido

``si , nadando´´quise responder sarcásticamente , pero mis labios , junto a mi cuerpo , ahora temblaban.

-Hoy estoy teniendo suerte , primero una mujer , y ahora un joven .- dio un suspiro mientras pasaba un pulgar por mi mejilla.- y bastante atractivo , para ser honesto

Cerré los ojos mientras ponía mi cabeza hacia otro lado . Mi cuerpo ya no me contestaba , entre tanto miedo , agonía y desesperación , había preferido desconectarse.

El francés levanto mi barbilla , dándome un beso en el cuello que me hizo estremecerme . Note su aire en mi cuello mientras abría la boca.

-¡Francis! .- una voz apareció por una de las puertas , salvándome , o eso pensé asta reconocer de quien provenía.- ¿que le estas haciendo a mi pajera de sangre?

El francés se aparto , aunque yo ya había fulminado con la mirada al que me había salvado . Tendría que estarle agradecido , podría decirse , pero era el ojiverde quien hablaba al francés , aparentando estar enfadado .

-¿Yo? , nada , solo le estaba dando la bienvenida .- sonrió Francis al ojiverde .- no te enfades conmigo ,Toni . Creo que es muy egoísta por tu parte no querer compartir al chico .

Me cogió por los hombros , usándome como excusa , yo me aparte en un segundo , pero volví a ser atrapado entre los brazos del ojiverde.

-¡Pero es por eso que se llama ``pareja de sangre´´.- le reprocho a Francis poniendo morritos . Mientras no me soltaba .- al final lo vas a matar , y tendré que buscarme a otro .

Ante tal comentario le di un cabezazo en la barbilla , que le hizo soltarme . Salí corriendo hacia otra puerta situada debajo de las escaleras , la salida estaba mas lejos de lo que creía , pero volví a chocar con otro cuerpo . Esta vez , al separarme , me detuve yo mismo . Al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ah , Gilbert .- se dirigió el francés a quien acababa de entrar en la sala .- justo a tiempo , dile a Antonio que no debería quedarse con el chico para el solo .

Espere su respuesta . Puede que el me salvase de ese manicomio de locos , o hiciera cualquier cosa para que me dejasen en paz .

-Oye , Antonio...- le dijo , pero de repente cambio su expresión neutra a una descarada sonrisa .- Francis tiene razón , no deberías jugar tu solo con este chico , compártelo un poco , ¿quieres?

Y soltó una carcajada . Esto hizo que me temblara el corazón . Había visto al albino ayudarme , incluso mirarme con unos ojos inexpresivo . ¿Y ahora se reía de mi ? demasiadas emociones para un solo día . Me di la vuelta con intenciones de irme a mi habitación (ya la nombraba mia) y no salir jamas de ella . Pero sonó una voz , desde otra puerta .

-Francis , Gilbert , Antonio.- perfecto , el gafotas había vuelto .- ¿A que vienen esos ruidos? , id a la mesa inmediatamente -

Todos obedecieron al gafotas , yendo hacia el comedor . Yo me quede plantado en el suelo , pero Antonio volvió a buscarme arrastrándome hacia el comedor . Todos se sentaron en una mesa larga , en la que cabían por lo menos 8 personas . Roderich se sentó en el principio de la mesa , Gilbert y Antonio a mi izquierda , y Francis a la derecha , se suponía que tendría que ponerme a su lado , pero realmente no tenia ganas. Así que me puse al lado de Antonio y Gilbert , ellos me dejaron un hueco en el medio .

No es que me cayese bien ninguno de ellos , pero al francés , le tenia manía . Todos empezaron a comer de la mesa , donde había comida muy refinada , cubiertos de pura plata , pañuelos con bordado,...

Me pregunte como había llegado allí , comiendo con 4 vampiros ( si es que no había mas) , ¿no era yo el caza vampiros? , ¿no tenia que escapar de allí cuanto antes? . Era todo tan irónico , pero no quería darle vueltas a mi cabeza . Mire a los 4 , comiendo sin decir nada , aunque Antonio me echaba una ojeada de vez en cuando.

-¿No vais a bendecir la mesa?.- solté ante tal silencio.-

Antonio miro hacia otro lado , Francis siguió comiendo y Roderich se limpiaba con un pañuelo , como si lo que hubiera dicho no tuviera ni mi pies ni cabeza . El único en responder fue Gilbert , que dando un bufido y apoyando los codos en la mesa , adopto un aire sarcástico.

-¿Por que deberíamos a hacerlo?.- me miro arqueando las cejas.- esta comida la ha preparado nuestra cocinera , no tu dios

Todos le fulminaron con la mirada , menos yo , que aun disimulaba la sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Es que no creéis en el?.- ladee la cabeza hacia todos.-

-Hace tiempo que no .- dijo Roderich , regulándose las gafas .- me temo que esos eran tiempos ``vividos´´, literalmente.

-Aunque no lo creas , Lovino .- ¿quien le había dicho mi nombre al francés?.- las creencias se ven de una forma diferente , al estar muerto , algunas cosas parecen irrazonables como...

-Lo que quiere decir Francis .- le interrumpió Gilbert , mirándome en tono retador .- el porque debemos dar las gracias , a algo que nos ha echo esto .

Enseño la marca en el cuello . Dos puntos , que a diferencia de los que a mi me habian echo , y desaparecido , este era permanente .

-Gilbert , deja de dramatizar , y tápate eso .- le dijo Antonio , y después , sonriéndome , me enseño un collar en su pecho .- a pesar de lo que digan estos dos , yo si creo en el . Y no creo que por ser así , dios no exista .

Toque con una mano la pequeña cruz que había en el collar , suave y puntiaguda a la vez . Antonio me cogió de la mano un momento .

-Lovino , deberías comer algo .- dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi plato .- no has probado ni un bocado del plato .

-No...es que...no tengo hambre .- balbucee mirando hacia otro lado, los gofres de Bell me habían dejado lleno .-

-¿No abras salido a la cocina?.- Roderich me miro con el ceño fruncido .- por cierto , ya hablaremos después de como has conseguido salir .

Trague saliva , lo que me faltaba . Había fastidiado todo el plan , y puede que por mi culpa , también hubiera puesto en peligro a Bell.

Roderich se levanto y miro hacia otra sala .

-Yo ya he terminado , Antonio , cuando acabes , lleva a Lovino a vuestra habitación.

Uff...menos mal , espera , ¿había dicho``vuestra´´?

En ese momento Gilbert también se levanto , con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa .

-Yo también he terminado .- dijo sin mirar a nadie , salio de la sala sin ni siquiera despedirse .-

-Vaya , entonces quedamos nosotros tres .- dijo el francés mirándome mas a mi que a Antonio .-

-Lo siento , Francis .- dijo Antonio dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo .- nosotros también nos vamos .- y cogiéndome del brazo , me llevo fuera del comedor .-

La misma sinfonía volvió a sonar , tocada en el piano . Mire de donde venia , pero no vi ningún piano , estaría en otra sala . Antonio vio mi reacción y sonrió .

-El que toca es Rodercih .- dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento .- no lo hace nada mal , ¿verdad?

-Ah , no... claro .- desvié la mirada , Antonio simplemente continuo caminando de las escaleras , a los pasillos , asta llegar finalmente a la habitación .

Abrió la puerta y entro , yo simplemente le seguí . Ya me conocía la habitación de memoria , pero ahora la veía de forma distinta , no sabría decir el porque . Me senté en la cama pensando en mi hermano . ¿Donde estaría ahora? , ¿buscándome , quizás? . Sentía que el estaba bien , pero eso no era suficiente , seguía intranquilo.

Antonio se me acerco , y para mi sorpresa , empezó a besarme , en los hombros , la barbilla , la nariz . la frente,... Todo esto , como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo . Luego me cogió una muñeca , y le dio un pequeño mordisco , esto hizo que me entrara el miedo otra vez . Pero saco los dientes de mi piel , antes de poder hacer nada . Me deshizo el lazo de mi vestido , haciendo que este cayera asta mi cintura .

Me puse rojo asta las orejas , ¿que pensaría hacer ahora? , me tape la cara con las manos , intentando que mi rubor ni mi tembleque . Antonio me cogió de las muñecas , apartándome las manos de la cara . Luego paso su dedo por mis labios , y delicadamente , poso los suyos con los míos. No era el primer beso que me daban , ya me había besado mas de una chica , pero esto era un tema distinto . Lo que sentía en los labios de Antonio era adictivo . Cálido , dulce , tierno . No podría expresarlo con palabras . Se aparto un poco , dejando caer su cara en mis piernas .

-No puedo hacerlo...- me pareció que decía .- hoy no puedo...

Arquee un poco las cejas , confundido , este volvió a levantarse , me cogió de la mano , y le dio un delicado beso.

-Buenas noches , Lovino .- dijo antes de salir por la puerta .-

¿Pero no íbamos a dormir en el mismo cuarto? ¿y a que venia eso de besarme , y luego salir corriendo? , estúpido Antonio , estúpida habitación , estúpido Lovino. ¿Me había dejado besar por un hombre? , si , ¿pero me había separado?, no . Había un problema en esa pregunta , a mi siempre me habían gustado las mujeres , desde pequeño había pensado en casarme con una . Pero ahora acababa de besar a un chico . Me tumbe en la cama , confundido por mis pensamientos . Me subí el vestido y me apreté el lazo que ese pervertido había desecho.

Y allí estaba otra vez . El maldito piano sonando , aunque esta vez fue el quien consiguió que me durmiera , con esas bonitas notas . Poco a poco , mis pensamientos fueron alejándose . Haciendo que cayera en un sueño reparador.

* * *

**¡Y asta aquí el capitulo de hoy! he intentado que sea mas largo de lo normal , pero no se si lo he conseguido u-u .**

**De todas maneras , he cumplido con lo de Toño y Gilbert XD , ha Francis quería ponerlo un poco mas con Lovino pero es que no sabia como! al menos he conseguido crear un mínimo momento romántico (?). Ya me las apañare en los siguientes capítulos . **

**Cualquier critica , review , felicitación , amenaza , ¡me hace la chica mas feliz del mundo! así que no dudes en dejarme un review con tus dudas sobre este fanfic si es necesario.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Bienvenidos al capitulo 6! siento haber tardado mas de lo normal , pero es que se me ha vuelto a borrar lo que había escrito , también he dejado un par de días mas , por ver si había preguntas en los reviews , pero como no he visto nada , ¡aquí estoy otra vez! .**

**Intentare mejorar mi forma de escribir , ya que en el ultimo capitulo que subí , lo hice todo un desastre . Empezando porque hice que Antonio besase a Lovino , de la nada . Pero aquí intentare explicarlo todo , y ser mas concreta en las escenas que invente a medida que voy escribiendo . Ademas , dejare de añadir tanto ``sangre´´en el nombre del capitulo .**

**Las palabras que veáis escritas en italic , son pensamientos .**

**A partir de ahora pondré pov de cada personaje , cuando lo vea necesario.**

**Méritos**** : hetalia no me pertenece , su creador original es Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencia : este fanfic contiene yaoi (pareja entre chico y chico) , mención del sexo , violencia (poca , en realidad) , sangre , y todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo mientras escribo. Si a ti no te gusta alguno de estos géneros , eres libre de cerrar la pagina.**

**Aprovecho para dar las gracias a los que siguen este fanfic , de verdad , sois unas personitas encantadoras *-* *modo cursi activado***

**Sin nada mas que decir , y dicho ya mas de una vez , espero que disfrutéis de la lectura**

* * *

Capitulo 6 Pensamientos inquietantes

**POV Veneciano/Feliciano (Italia)**

El amanecer llego asta la ventana del carruaje . Unos mínimos rayos de luz , que al instante fueron tapados por unas gruesas nubes negras . No le di importancia , y seguí mirando como la lluvia caía a medida que el carruaje se movía. Mire hacia el paraguas que Joshua le había dejado a mi hermano . Podría ser el ultimo recuerdo que tendría de el .

Se me volvieron a empañar inconscientemente los ojos . ¿Como había dejado que mi hermano fuese solo? , ¿porque le había quitado tanta importancia a la situación? . Una parte de mi sabia que yo no tenia la culpa , pero otra me atormentaba , confundiendo mis sentidos .

Por culpa de esas dos partes , no podía expresar ningún sentimiento , ninguna emoción . Pero el dolor si que lo sentía perfectamente , y mas al pensar en mi hermano . Nunca habíamos tenido una relación muy fuerte , aunque hubiera intentado quebrar la barrera que nos separaba , Lovino siempre había ido por su camino. Pero eso no quitaba que siguiese siendo mi hermano.

Al parar el movimiento del carruaje , mi abuelo entro dentro de el , cogió una cerilla , y encendiendo una vela , la puse encima de una caja de madera , en el medio del carruaje .

-Descansaremos en este bosque .- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la vela-. al mediodía volveremos al centro de Pensilvania.

No iba a preguntarle el porque íbamos a ir allí , ya que lo sabia perfectamente . Mi abuelo había perdido una parte de su dignidad , al no darse cuenta de su error. Y iba a recuperara , fuera como fuera.

* * *

**POV Lovino (Romano)**

Al despertarme , a pesar de que llovía a cantaros y parecía hacer un mal día , me sentí en el cielo . Nunca había dormido tan bien , ni menos en una cama tan cómoda como aquella . Estire los brazos y las piernas a la vez que me desperezaba. Mirando a la mesita de mi izquierda , encontré una bandeja , con unas tortitas , una taza de te , cubertería de plata y un pañuelo con bordados .

Acomodándome en la cama , la alcanza , poniéndola en mi regazo , y oliendo los aromas de ese dulce desayuno , empece a comer . A pesar de haber cenado tarde , seguía hambriento , y mi estomago recibía ese delicioso manjar con gusto . La comida podría estar envenenada , y yo no me enteraría de ello . Al acabar , me levante , dejando la bandeja en su sitio , y mirando de reojo hacia el armario . De el colgaba un vestido blanco , con mangas largas y estrechas .

¿Otro vestido? , al final iban a trasformarme en una chica . Tendría que hablar sobre ello a Antonio... Antonio , me acaricie los labios en un auto-reflejo , ¿porque me había besado la otra noche? , sin ni siquiera aviso previo . Agite la cabeza , no quería darle tantas vueltas a mi cabeza , sino , acabaría volviéndome loco.

Intentando esquivar mis pensamientos , me dirigí hacia la ventana , esquivando el ataúd...¿eh? , el ataúd había...desaparecido , se lo habían llevado . Pero eso no era para nada una mala noticia , es mas , me lo tomaba como un alivio. A pesar de haber dormido sin temor , era gracias a mi insomnio , pero el ataúd no ayudaba para nada.

Ignorando el detalle , volví a mi rumbo , la ventana . Acercándome a ella , sin abrirla , ya que no quería empaparme entero . Pase mi mano por el cristal , que , gracias a la humedad , se había empañado entero . Pude apreciar el acantilado , en el que el agua había bajado un poco mas que la otra noche , pero seguramente volvería a subir , gracias a la lluvia.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar un detalle , algo que en la otra noche no había notado , por mi insistencia de encontrar la salida de ese sitio. Una cúpula , una pequeña cúpula de cristales blancos , estaba separada de la mansión , y cerca del acantilado. Esta cúpula tenia un contenido desconocido para mi , ya que sus vidrieras también estaba empañadas por la lluvia. Aun entrecerrando los ojos , no conseguía apreciarlo bien .

Alguien dio unos toques a la puerta , interrumpiendo mi insistencia con conseguir ver lo que ocultaba esa cúpula.

-Señor Lovino .- dijo la voz , de una chica a la que ya había escuchado una vez -. ¿ya esta despierto?

-Si .- dije sin pensarlo dos veces -.

La chica abrió la puerta al escuchar mi afirmación , era Elizabetha , de quien me había hablado Bell.

-El señor Roderich me ha dicho que ya puede bajar .- me miro de la cabeza a los pies-. ¿aun va en pijama?

-Si , y creo que prefiero quedarme así .- le dije mirando hacia el armario-. ¿porque debería bajar?, ¿por ese gafotas?

-Debería tener mas respeto con el señor Roderich .- carraspeo-. ademas , si no baja , vendrá el mismo a buscarle.

-Como sea .- di un suspiro-. al menos , que me traigan una ropa decente , ¿no?

-¿Porque? , ¿el vestido que le hemos traído no es de su agrado?.- cogió el dichoso vestido , acercándomelo-. ¿o simplemente no sabe ponérselo?

-¡Que tontería es esa! pues claro que...- me detuve en medio de la frase , claro que no , no sabia ponerme un vestido de mujer , porque yo no era una mujer-.

Al ver mi repentino arrepentimiento , Elizabetha se me acerco , intentando desabrocharme el vestido.

-¿P-pero que haces?.- un leve enrojecimiento se deslizo por mis mejillas-.

-Ayudarte con el vestido .- arqueo las cejas , como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo -. ¿no pensaras ir abajo con el pijama?

Mire hacia otro lado , atosigado por ese atrevimiento . Aunque realmente , Elizabetha me estaba ayudando a ponerme el otro vestido , que parecía complicado de adaptar a mi cuerpo. Tendría que bajar , quisiera , o no.

Al acabar , Elizabetha me acompaño asta abajo , sin darme mas explicaciones que un par de palabras . Dejándome en el vestíbulo principal .

-Espere aquí , el señor Roderich vendrá en un momento.- y sin decir nada mas , desapareció por una de las miles de las puertas de ese sitio-.

Tener que a esperar al gafotas , no me hacia ninguna ilusión . Ni menos allí , donde cualquiera de los otros tres pudiera verme. Solo me faltaba tener al francés encima . O a Antonio , al que me debía una explicación , pero que tampoco quería escuchar . O a Gilbert...no , a el no quería verle , en el comedor se había comportado como un perfecto idiota , después de haberme creído que era una buena persona , al ayudarme en la tienda...Me sentía como un niño bobo , por haberlo pensado siquiera. Nada de allí parecía ser lo que era , pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, después de que iba a pasarme la vida allí...

Enredado en el hilo de mis pensamientos , una melodía desconocida para mi se puso a sonar , pero siendo del mismo instrumento que había escuchado en la otra noche. El piano de Roderich , que aunque estuviese lejos de mi , su sonido llenaba mis orejas . Dejándose inducir por ese sonido tan peculiar , y que tan solo había escuchado un par de veces .

Me acerque mas hacia la sala en la que creía encontrar a el mentor de ese instrumento . Al encontrarla , me apoye en la pared , sin entrar en el salón , pero a escasos metros de el. Espere a que el músico cambiara de partitura , para volver a poner otra. Pero antes de siquiera comenzar , miro hacia mi .

-Es de mala educación el que me mires desde hay.- se acomodo en el asiento , dejándome un sitio-. si quieres escuchar , que sea a mi lado.

-Um...-no me hacia ninguna ilusión acercarme tanto a el , como con cualquiera , pero en realidad el era al que menos . Su actitud mandona me sacaba de quicio , y su compostura como un niño malcriado me molestaba.- esta bien.

-¿No sabes hablarme con mas respeto?.- si hubiera podido , le hubiera tirado una silla , pero , ademas de no querer hacerlo enfadar , el vestido me privaba de bastantes movimientos-.

-Si , señor .- no se me ocurrió ninguna cosa mas que hablar como una sirvienta -.

Me senté a su lado , esperando a que empezase esa melodía que tanto ansiaban mis oídos. Un simple sonido que pudiese hacerme sentir hipnotizado , en otro lugar , sin ni siquiera moverme de allí. Pero no cerré los ojos , ya que prefería ver como el músico creaba ese sonido tan maravilloso . A pesar de intentar que me mirada fuese de lo mas natural , mis ojos habían quedado impresionados por tal destreza . Roderich tocaba las teclas suavemente , sin siquiera forzarlas , y sin falta de ello , ya que las notas sonaban por si solas . Aunque había visto a un par de músicos en mi vida , tocaban bien , pero también cometían breves errores , tocando las teclas innecesariamente , o tocando la nota equivocada , creando un sonido desafino. Roderich no , el no cometía ni una falta en sus movimientos , ni miraba a la partitura para poder completar su melodía , no la necesitaba . Sus ojos reposaban en esas manos prodigiosas, al igual que los míos.

Deje que la sinfonía sonara , asta acabar. Fue entonces cuando Roderich cerro el piano , apoyándose las gafas y carraspeando.

-Bien , si te he llamado no a sido para que escuchases mi música .- me miro con neutralidad-. tengo un trato para ti.

-¿Que puedes ofrecerme ? .- medí mis palabras-. a parte de mantenerme en esta casa.

-Veras , Lovino . - creí ver una sonrisa al reconocerle el echo de que había sido el , quien había permitido que me alojase en esa mansión , aunque fuese contra mi voluntad-. quiero que me preguntes lo que quieras , cualquier cosa que tengas en mente...

Abrí la boca al instante

-Pero .- la cerré otra vez , ese maldito ``pero´´que siempre exigía algo , algo que si bien podría ser mucho pedir , o que te hacían pensar que no era gran cosa , cuando en realidad era mas de lo que pudieses dar-. a cambio tu , seguirás las siguientes normas.

Normas , siempre normas . Podría cumplir los 18 años , y seguirían poniéndome normas. Asentí ligeramente irritado , ¿que iba a pedirme? , ¿mi alma? , no , eso ya lo había perdido , pero seria capaz.

-Lo primero .- esto iba para largo-. no puedes caminar por la casa de noche , ayer fue una excepción , y da gracias . Pero a partir de ahora , cuando llegue el alba , tu debes dirigirte a tu cuarto , de inmediato . ¿Entendido?

Asentí, no quería descubrir nada peor de lo que ya era eso.

-Segundo , no te acerques a los otros inquilinos , con esto me refiero a Gilbert y a Francis. No quiero que ocurra ningún percance mas. Tercero, no puedes salir afuera , ni al puente , ni al acantilado.

A partir de hay no escuche las otras ordenes , estupideces como ``no ir hacia la cocina´´, ``no entrar ni aquí ni allá ´´y bla bla bla...

-Y lo ultimo , puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras , excepto preguntas sobre las ordenes que te acabo de poner .- me mordí la lengua , pues vaya hombre , justo ahora que tenia mas preguntas que nunca , va y me quita casi todas-. ya puedes preguntar.

-Si es de día , ¿como es posible que estés tu aquí?, ¿no deberías quemarte o algo por el estilo?

-Menudos estereotipos mas tontos .- bufo-. los vampiros nos quemamos con el sol , asta tal punto en el que nos convertimos en cenizas. Pero en días nublados , y sin rastro de sol , como hoy . Se nos hace fácil el movernos como si fuese de noche. Continua.

-¿Cuantos vampiros hay en esta casa?.- lo tenia clarisimo , pero quería asegurarme de que no me dejaba a nadie mas-.

-Cuatro .- dijo sin rodeos Roderich-. esos tres paletos , y yo , aunque claro , también vienen visitas recientemente , y todas ellas ...- antes de continuar carraspeo -. estoy dando demasiada información . Sigue.

No me iba a hablar mas sobre ese tema , se lo notaba en la cara . Aunque tampoco quería saberlo , no se me antojaba para nada el saber si esos invitados eran o no eran lo que fuesen.

-Em...- ¿que mas podría preguntar? se me vino una idea al instante -. ¿que es una pareja de sangre?

Roderich abrió los ojos sorprendido , que no se creyese que yo era un niño tonto que preguntaría cosas como ``¿tenéis ponis?´´o estupideces como esas.

-¿Quien te ha hablado de eso?.- me miro como si fuese a matar al idiota que se hubiese ido de la lengua-.

-¿Me vas a responder , o no?.- no iba a decirle que dicho idiota fuese Antonio , ya que el lo habia dicho sin darse cuenta , para mi suerte-.

-Pues...- Roderich se lo pensó , pero volvió a mirarme serio -. una pareja de sangre , podría decirse que es... Un suministro de sangre para un vampiro , pero que a diferencia de otros que mueren al instante , o que son encerrados y desangrados asta envejecer , estos se consideran para siempre.

-¿Eh? .- un humano no vive para siempre , a no ser que...-

-En el momento en el que el sujeto madura , cuando el humano llega a los 18 años , el vampiro lo muerde , y le da de beber su propia sangre . En este sentido , la pareja también pasa a ser un muerto viviente . Pero sigue siendo la fuente de alimento principal de dicho vampiro. Parecido a un matrimonio , pero de forma muy diferente.

Me quede sin palabras. Ahora , siquiera podría morir en paz.

-Aunque creo que Antonio aun no esta preparado .-dijo en un claro susurro , mas a el que a mi -. les explique el tema a esos tres , esperando el que lo entendiesen . Los muy idiotas hicieron una apuesta...pero nunca crei el que seria Antonio quien ganase . Tan poco experimentado ... puede que ya haya madurado , despues de todo el...

Sin pensármelo dos veces , me levante con paso decidido , saliendo por la puerta . No me importaba lo que pudiera pensar el idiota del gafotas , ya había echo mis preguntas , que no eran ni la mitad , pero que realmente bastaban por ese día . Lo único que esperaba era que el correr por los pasillos no fuese una de sus miles de normas.

Para colmo , me tropecé con el vestido , amenazando con caerme de bruces contra el suelo . Pero alguien me sujeto de los hombros.

-Ah , Lovino .- dijo Antonio con su tono cordial -. me alegro de que...

Le di un codazo en el estomago , separándome de el .

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!.- dije antes de salir corriendo hacia fuera , sin saber a donde ir , realmente.

No me importaba nada , ni menos el si Antonio hubiera corrido detrás de mi , o si se hubiese quedado tumbado en el suelo , sobándose el dolor en su pecho.

Llovía , y fuerte , pero no quería volver a entrar a ese maldito sitio . Asi que decidi dirigirme hacia la cupula que habia visto hace un rato , aunque al entrar no le di importancia a las plantas . Era un invernadero precioso , con cristaleras trasparentes que dejaban ver como las gotas de lluvia se estampaban contra ellas.

Me intente secar las lagri... quiero decir , las gotas de lluvia , con mi manga . Todo estaba húmedo y frió , pero ese lugar era perfecto para alejarme un rato de esa maldita casa de locos.

_Al cumplir los 18 años , el sujeto es mordido y convertido en vampiro . _

_Al cumplir los 18 años..._

_18 años..._

Empece a temblar , eso había dicho Roderich . ¿Cuanto faltaba para que cumpliese la mayoría de edad? , ni siquiera un mes. Si , en ese tiempo yo seguiría vivo...pero después , ¡crack!, me convertirían en uno de ellos . Si había algo peor que morir desangrado , era morir , pero volver a revivir como muerto viviente , ademas de ser utilizado como suministro , para siempre. Eso...realmente era mucho tiempo , mas del que pudiese soportar.

Me puse de cuclillas mirando unas petunias , parecían un poco marchitas , pero bien mantenidas . Antonio entro en el invernadero , yo no le dedique ni una misera mirada , pero pude oír sus pasos al entrar , y su respiración agitada delataban que era el .

-¿Has encontrado mi rincón preferido , eh?.- dijo al recuperar la respiración-.

Yo no le dije nada

-¿Te gustan esas petunias? , para mi no son mis favoritas , pero aun así , debo decir que son muy bonitas.

Silencio por mi parte

-Puedes apreciar estas rosas de aquí , son mis favoritas...

Nada

-¿Quieres que te corte una?

-¡¿Podrías callarte por un maldito momento?!.- le solté en un grito severo -. y dejame tranquilo , no necesito compañia alguna.

Lo ultimo sonó mas dañino de lo que pretendía ser , pero aun así , Antonio siguió sonriéndome , con tristeza, pero atrevido a la vez.

-Yo solo venia a disculparme contigo .- dijo acariciando las rosas de su lado , a unos metros de distancia de mi-. creo que desde estas aquí , he estado mareando el pato*contigo. Empezando por...

-Shh.- le tape la boca bruscamente-. ni lo digas.

-Per-. force mi mano aun mas.- esta bien , esta bien.

Solo entonces aparte las manos , alejándome un poco mientras huía de su mirada.

-Lo que quiero decir , es que...-

No se lo que se le ocurriría decir en ese momento , pero era como si voz no quisiese soltarlo , como si le costara admitir esas leves palabras.

-Lo siento , no debí darte ese beso .- esas palabras se me habían clavado en el corazón . ¿Pero que me ocurría? , ¿no era eso lo que quería escuchar?.- supongo que me deje llevar , pero fue un accidente , te lo juro.

-I...idiota , te he dicho que no lo dijeses .- fue lo único que pude articular -.

El sonrió mirando hacia otro lado

-Pero bueno , ya lo he dicho .- dio un suspiro aliviado . Después dirigió su mano hacia mi .- ¿que me dices? , ¿quieres seguir siendo mi pareja de sangre?.

Di un suspiro, y pase de largo . Ignorando su mano , hacia la entrada del invernadero , dispuesto a volver dentro .

-¿Tengo otra salida posible?.- dije antes de salir , y dejar que el agua rodase por mi cara , asta llegar de nuevo a la entrada de la gran mansión que tanto temor me daba , pero que sin embargo , me resguardaba de la lluvia. Antonio me siguió en silencio . A pesar de haberlo visto sonreír , parecía triste , aunque seguramente serian imaginaciones mías.

* * *

**POV Antonio**

Llevaba rato pensando en la otra noche . Había pensado en Lovino mas de una vez desde ayer.

_Rabia__ optado por besarle , ¿porque? , porque a si seria mas fácil morderle , si , seguro. Eso era lo que me había aconsejado Francis mas de una vez ``aturdir a tu presa con un beso , eso hace todo mas fácil , y aun mas cuando se trata de una bella dama´´ . Aunque mis movimientos fuesen mas torpes que los suyos , parecía haberme funcionado. _

_Empece__ a besar al chico con frenesí , intentando que mis movimientos no me delatasen. Y allí estaba , besando a un chico que acababa de conocer hace unas horas , con intenciones de conseguir un poco mas de sangre. Pero algo en mi cuerpo hacia que fuese atosigador . Como si realmente quisiese parar . No le di mas vueltas y clave mis dientes en la mano del joven ._

_Pero los volví a sacar al instante , no...no , eso no estaba bien . No me sentía preparado , para nada . Cuando se trataba de dar un mordisco a una persona era fácil , pero hacerlo pro seguidamente , día tras día , ver como esa persona sufría en ello ... Roderich tenia razón , era mas difícil de lo que parecía._

_Di un ultimo beso a mi pareja de sangre , como despedida , ademas de darle otro beso en la mano y darle las buenas noches . _

_Al salir de la habitación , me quede apoyado en la puerta . Lo mas posible , es que fuese la culpa lo que corriese por mi piel , pero , ademas , había algo extraño que no dejaba descansar a mi mente... lo de besar había sido una estrategia promocionada por Francis , pero... ¿porque esos besos habían sido tan importantes para mi mente? . Realmente , ¿era mi corazón el que me pedía mas?. _

_Me pareció oír como latía , cada vez mas rápido . No , eso era imposible , mi corazón no podía latir , el estaba muerto . O casi muerto . Pero Lovino había echo el que pareciese vivo de nuevo._

Así me había pasado toda la noche , pensando en ello . Aun así , tenia intenciones de volverlo a ver , una vez mas , esa mañana . Pero tardaba bastante en despertar , me pasee por los pasillos , por ver si lo encontraba . Pero no hubo suerte , fui a preguntar a Roderich y...ah! . Tropecé con alguien que salio de la sala donde debía estar Roderich , se me ilumino el semblante al reconocer de quien se trataba

-Ah , Lovino .- hice una sonrisa como las que me había enseñado Francis , de esas que utilizaba para conquistar a las mujeres.- me alegro de que...

Antes de que pudiese siquiera acabar la oración , Lovino me pego un puñetazo en el estomago , haciéndome temblar , pero sin llegar a caerme.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!.- fue lo único que le oí decir antes de que saliese corriendo-.

Intente ir tras el , pero una mano me cogió del hombro , parándome en seco.

-Antonio .- era Roderich quien me hablaba -. necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?.- dijo Roderich , sirviéndose una taza de te.

-Hum...no , no creo

-Antonio

-Vale, bien , puede que haya algo , pero no es...

-Antonio

-Es sobre Lovino .- me rendí con intentar esquivar el tema , en algún momento , Roderich acabaría enterándose . Por eso era el señor de la casa-. anoche...al intentar morderle.

-¿Intentaste morderle? , Antonio , si bien tienes una pareja de sangre , debes de morderlo una vez al día.

-Lo se , pero... en ese momento se me olvido , nada mas.-le explique todo lo que había ocurrido , desde el beso , asta mis sentimientos apoyado en la puerta .

-Antonio , dudo mucho que tu corazón sintiera un latido siquiera , seria la euforia por besar a alguien por primera vez , o simplemente , tus dudas creaban otro sentimiento.

-¿Quieres decir que...

-No , no estas ni enamorado , ni te estas volviendo loco . Pero creo que lo de los besos deberías dejárselo a Francis , ¿vale?

-¿Pero que pasa con Lovino?

-Discúlpate , y deja que pase.

-Pero...- ya no tenia otra salida -. ¿ y si no quiero disculparme?

-¿Hum? , no sabia que tu orgullo era tan grande...

-No , quiero decir...¿y si no me arrepiento?

Silencio .

-Antonio , no confundas a tu pareja de sangre , con otra cosa que no sea una pareja de sangre . Discúlpate y no vuelvas a decir tonterías como esas.

No dije nada mas , me levante , con intenciones de seguir a Lovino . Me disculparía , si . Pero lo que mi corazón había sentido la otra noche , en lo que solo debía ser una estrategia , un método . Me había echo sentir vivo otra vez , mas que la sangre que normalmente bebía .

* * *

**Aquí**** os dejo el capitulo de hoy , de verdad , siento muchísimo la tardanza , pero es que se me escaseaban las ideas :d.**

**Explicándolo**** mejor , Antonio siente cierta atracción por Lovino , pero , al no estar del todo seguro (ademas de no haberse sentido así nunca) , y ante las ordenes de Roderich , decide disculpase con el , y así no crear mas problemas. Aunque tampoco se arrepienta de ello .**

***Mareando el pato , para el que no entienda esta expresión , en definición se refiere a confundir mucho las cosas , o algo parecido . No soy buena explicándome XD.**

**Cualquier critica , review , felicitación , amenaza , ¡me hace la chica mas feliz del mundo! así que no dudes en dejarme un review con tus dudas sobre este fanfic si es necesario.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!;Ahora si que podeis matarme por la tardanza :D. Siento mucho no haber subido nada en...¿5 o 4 dias?. Bueno , un monton de tiempo . Aqui viene mi excusa : después de publicar el sexto capitulo , una semana antes de volver a los horarios de instituto , mis padres decidieron ir de viaje...sin decirmelo ._. , el caso es que , desde donde estaba , no habia internet :´D (lo raro seria que hubiese).**

**Tuve que esperar a volver a mi casa para poder entrar otra vez , ¿y cual fue mi sorpresa? , ¡tenia 4 reviews mas! , y , ¡unos cuantos favoritos!. Eso hizo que se me alegrase el día , muchichisimas gracias :´D. Volviendo al tema , al volver , me quedaba un dia por empezar las clases , y eso , por mucho que yo quiera , no es mucho tiempo . Por eso , puede que ahora empieza a tardar un poquito mas en escribir los capitulos , que , aun asi , no me permitire abandonar este fanfic , asi que , dejando los detalles a parte , no teneis que preocuparos .**

**Meritos: Hetalia no me pertenece , su creador original es Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencia : este fanfic contiene yaoi (pareja entre chico y chico) , mención del sexo , violencia (poca , en realidad) , sangre , y todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo mientras escribo. Si a ti no te gusta alguno de estos géneros , eres libre de cerrar la pagina.**

**Volviendo a la parte de los reviews ( si tu no has escrito ninguno , o no te interesa leer esto , puedes pasar al capitulo , en el que la letra cambia) :**

* * *

**-Beilschmidt;**

**Voy a seguir poniendole vestiditos a Lovino , muajajajajaja :D (siento el que no sea una respuesta muy larga XD).**

* * *

**Dalina;**

**Si tu eres feliz con mis capitulos , ¡yo soy mil veces mas feliz! . En lo de Lovino y Francis ¡aahg! , me has pillado , ya se que debo ponerle mas , pero es que necesito el momento adecuado *-* , aun asi , puede que en el modo en que haga actuar en escenas de esta pareja te parezcan muy cogidos por los pelos , pero al no ser una pareja que se vea mucho , cuesta mas en crear relaciones entre ellas .**

**En lo de los dos hermanos Vargas , si , a mi tambien me gusta verlos como hermanos que a pesar de que no sean muy unidos , se sigan queriendo . Es por eso que habra algunos trozos en los que ponga a Feliciano , explicando lo que hace el mientras tanto .**

**Sobre las comas . Ayer lo rectifique mirando el capitulo anterior , y , efectivamente . Abuso mucho de ellas . A cada parrafo que veia me iba derrumbando aun mas , gracias por comentarme el error , eso me ayuda mucho a repasar mis faltas y asi no cometerlas mas de dos veces ( o al menos intentarlo).**

**Como ya he dicho , seguire vistiendo a Lovino de chica , aunque me cueste la vida :D , o lo que queda de ella u-u.**

**Lo se , tengo que poner mas escenas de esos tres y Lovi , y es que , esa era mi idea original desde el principio , pero mi celebro esta cambiando mucho las cosas , espero que eso no altere tus ganas de leer mi fanfic :3.**

* * *

**Ren23;**

**Lo de la faltas casi ni lo noto . Podrías escribirme en chino , y aun así te entendería , ( o me jugaría la vida por entenderlo). Lo de la noche de pasion , esta un poco lejos , ya que tampoco quiero traumatizar a nadie uwu ...na es coña , si no hay atracción , no hay nada XD . Pero aun asi , hare lo que pueda para que sea lo mas legal posible XD (no prometo mucho). Aunque me amenazes yo se que lo haces con cariño 3 *vigilo por la ventana por si alguien me apunta con pistola* si...con mucho... cariño. Gracias por leer mi fanfic , y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo :3.**

* * *

**ChiaraVargas;**

**¡Leer en la noche es malo! asi se te quedan los ojos cansados y por la mañana estas echa polvo ...como yo XD . No , en serio , muchisimas gracias por leerme el fanfic , no crei que enganchara tanto ( a mi misma me parece malo ._.) . Y tranquila , que por mucho que llueva , por muy poco tiempo que tenga , o mas inconvenientes del monton...;por ahora tengo previsto seguir escribiendo este fanfic.**

* * *

**Sin nada mas que decir , y dicho ya mas de una vez , espero que disfrutéis de la lectura**

* * *

Capitulo 7 ¿Gritarias por mi?

**POV Veneciano/Feliciano (Italia)**

Espere apoyado en la pared , viendo como los carruajes pasaban de un lado a otro . Este movimiento era algo que no habia podido detectar en el pueblo de Gettysburg , ya fuera por el frio , o el miedo que inspiraban las personas que vivian en el . Pero en Pensilvania se podia respirar un aire alentador. La gente pasaba de un lado a otro , ignorando el frio . Libre de inconvenientes como por ejemplo , un asesino . Me frote las manos intentando entrar en calor . Dedicando una mirada de soslayo a todo el que pasase , mis sentimientos empezaban a organizarse , poco a poco mi mente sentia el peso del dolor , del odio , de la tristeza. Pero sobretodo , de la rabia .

Mi abuelo estaba dentro , en la libreria , buscando la informacion mas acertada . ¿Que informacion buscaba? , seguramente , del mismo animal que habia atemorizado a todo Gettysburg , matado a la madre de Bianca y arrancado la vida a mi hermano mayor. Odio , era el sentimiento que sustituia el vacio dentro de mi . Furia y rabia le ayudaban a generar en mi una idea vengatoria . Una idea que , aunque pareciese demasiado irreal , me alimentaba en esos momentos .

Fue entonces cuando mi abuelo salio , con el semblante templado , pero con un poco de consuelo en sus labios , que intentaban formar una sonrisa.

-He conseguido averiguar un poco de la apariencia de esos tres malnacido .- dijo mirandome , yo simplemente ladee la cabeza -. vamos .- fue entonces cuando intento cogerme de la mano , pero yo la aparte-. ¿que...

-No voy a ir contigo .-dirigí mi mirada hacia algo que me hiciese mas fácil el contarle mi plan , en el que el , no salía . Conseguí encontrar a un carruaje , en el que en esos momentos , bajaba una mujer -. he decidido ir solo con la busqueda de Lovino.

Mi abuelo me miro con una expresion gelida , como si yo tratara de ser el britanico del bar , en el que su dignidad se habia ido por los suelos , por culpa del pelirrojo.

-Feliciano , mientras que tengas 17 años , seguiras viniendo conmigo . Y punto.

-No pienso respetar ese codigo de caza lo que sea , ni ahora , ni nunca.

-Pero nadie lo ha desobedecido jamas , es como si...

-¿Y con Lovino? , si aun no puede ir sin ti , ¿porque le dejaste ir a esa fiesta con Joshua?

Hubo silencio , mucho silencio . Tanto como para contribuir a mis pensamientos lo que era verdad . Mi abuelo habia dejado que Lovino muriese , con tal de no ser yo el que lo hiciese . No me sorprendi al descubrirlo , ya que desde que habiamos salido de ese bar , yo ya lo habia supuesto .

-Vaya...ya veo .- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de girarme , con intenciones de separarme de el , con intenciones de desaparecer por la primera calle que encontrase. Con tanta gente no habria peligro.

-¡Espera!...-segui caminando hacia delante-. ¡Feliciano!. Sin la informacion que tengo...no conseguiras...llegar a nada...

Pare un momento, aun de espaldas a el . Con su informacion... me permiti gozar de una carcajada gelida , cortante , como si de un loco tratase.

-Acabare encontrando algo.- y segui por mi camino , sin escuchar los delirios de mi abuelo . Cuando gire la segunda esquina , por una de las calles que habia cogido , me pare . Una parte de mi me decia que volviese con mi abuelo , que me disculpara , y siguieramos por nuestro camino...pero luego estaba la otra...esa que se atrevia a decir que , si me daba prisa , por mis propias pisadas...Lovino podria seguir vivo , era una esperanza tan trasparente , tan pequeña...Pero podria ser asi . Y con mi abuelo mandoneandome y pegado a los talones , no conseguiria nada .

Esa teoria mato a la primera , haciendo que volviese a ponerme en movimiento . En busca de algo que pudiera dar animos a la esperanza de que mi hermano siguiese con vida.

* * *

**POV Lovino (Romano)**

Una de las ordenes de Roderich , era el que por la noche volviese a mi habitacion , descartando seguramente la cena . Pero en esos momentos era mediodia , por lo que podria disfrutar de la hora de comer perfectamente. Aunque fuera rodeado de vampiros...

-Lovino .- fue Antonio el que me saco de mis pensamientos , esta vez , era yo el que estaba en la otra punta de la mesa , como Roderich , y Gilbert , junto a Francis en el lado derecho de la mesa . Dejando a Antonio en el lado izquierdo -. ¿no tienes frio? , si quieres cambiarte de ropa , tienes todo el derecho del mundo .- dio una pausa , en un intento por acariciarme la mejilla , pero fui mas rapido , apartandome un poco de la mesa-. no deberiamos haber salido , llovia demasiado fuerte .

-¿Habeis salido fuera?.- ya estaba Roderich mandoneando , fulminandome con una mirada de ``¿que ha pasado con el trato?´´. Pero no habia ido ni al puente , ni al acantilado . ¿Que mal me podria hacer ir a la cupula?.

-Solo por un momento.- intente excusarme , aun separado de la mesa-. no me hubiera empapado tanto si no fuese por este maldito vestido. Por cierto , ¿por que no me dais ropa de hombre? , tantos vestiditos , y ya sabeis que soy un chico.

La frase quedo en el aire , el frances se retoco el cabello , mientras que el aleman miraba hacia la cuberteria , que al parecer , ahora le resultaba muy interesante , Roderich hizo ademan de responder , pero prefirio seguir comiendo . Fue Antonio el que tomo la palabra.

-Es que la primera vez que te vi .- se cuido de no sacar mucho el tema -. llebavas unos puesto , y crei que asi...te sentirias...

Fue dejando la frase a medida que veia como mi ceño se iba frunciendo a cada palabra.

-Um...mas comodo .- despues de fulminarle con la mirada , mire hacia otro lado , dando un bufido , y volviendo a acercarme con la silla a la mesa-.

-Pues te equivocas , para empezar , no fue idea mia , sino de Jo...- me corte , ante la mirada de todos , cuando se trataba de una queja era como si yo no existiese , pero ahora me miraban atentos , esto hizo que me incomodase . ¿Asta cuanto podria contarles?-. Jo...¡Joaquin!fue idea de mi primo Joaquin .

Ante esto , Gilbert estuvo a punto de atragantarse , y rio entre dientes , aun con la comida en la garganta , amenazando con ahogarle . Despues de tragarla , apoyo los brazos en la mesa , y me miro con sus ojos , que imitian un brillo divertido .

-Vaya...y dime , ¿tu primo utiliza esos vestidos?.- oh, mierda . ¿Por que no podia simplemente pasar de tema? .

-Si . No bueno...el no , pero lo utiliza para sus...- si algo me habian enseñado , es que si mentias , tenias que agrandar esa mentira , con mas mentiras si caben.- sus burros .- lo malo , era que yo no era bueno mintiendo . Me encargue de esconder las manos debajo de la mesa . Cuando mentia , tenia un tipo de alergia , no una alergia en si...solo una reaccion . Mi piel comenzaba a obtener unas manchas de color rojizo , como quemaduras . Normalmente , en los brazos y en las manos . No eran las mentiras lo que provocaban esto en si , sino los ojos que te miraban cuando tu decias la trola . Esos ojos que optaban por una reaccion como ``que curioso´´o ``no me lo creo´´, entre esas dos reacciones , mi cuerpo , debido a la tension de saber la opinion que optaban , generaba esas manchas , delatando lo que podria ser la mentira.

-Ah...ya veo .- los demas seguian mirandome , a mi . Y otras a Gilbert , por saber lo que se proponia . Pero fije la mirada en su cara , esa expresión...si...era la que utilizaba mi abuelo , la que utilizaba cuando tenia un az en la manga -. y ese primo tuyo , si tiene burros...no se ,¿ conocerá al granjero Joshua?

Trague saliva . ¿Pero como..? ¿El...?

-La noche en que Antonio te mordio .- el de tez blanquecina , con toque moreno , le fulmino con la mirada . Realmente tomaba el tema como si fuera un error , como si quisiera olvidar eso y centrarse en una amistad conmigo . Que era casi imposible-. fui yo el que distrajo al granjero , hacia mi , provocando el que tu quedases solo .- hizo una pausa , rascandose la nuca-. me costo un rato esquivarlo...tu amigo es bastante rapido.

Quede quieto , en el sitio . ¿Entonces habia sido un plan? , ¿una conspiracion? . Descarte la idea , mi mente empezo a unir la informacion que habia encontrado asta ahora. Claro... , esa era la apuesta que habian puesto los tres. Y Antonio habia ganado ya que habia conseguido , con ayuda de Gilbert , separarme de Joshua . Todo estaba planeado...era como atrapar gallinas . Di una mirada a Antonio , podria haber sido cualquiera , lo importante era conseguir ganar la apuesta. Este bajo la mirada , como un cachorro . Parecia haber entendido el porque lo miraba asi . Los demas miraban expectantes , confundidos , o sin querer meterse mucho en el tema.

-Bueno...- fue el frances el que interrumpio ese silencio tan incomodo , con tanta desconfianza , con tantas dudas-. volviendo al tema del vestido .- todos miramos al frances , esperando que , con una sola frase . Pudiese cambiar de tema-. si quieres , yo puedo darte ropa de chico , pero solo si me dejas ayudarte a cambiarte...

-¡NO! .- respondieron al unisolo Antonio y Gilbert-.

Arquee las cejas hacia los dos , pero preferi quedarme mirando al albino . ¿Y a el que le importaba eso? .

-Eh...bueno .- volvio a su actitud arrogante , con esa mueca de siempre , que pretendia ser una sonrisa -. es que Francis .- dijo mirando al frances-. con todo lo que has tocado , no vayas a contagiarle nada a Lovino , que luego lo paga Antonio.

-``Pardon?´´.- este le puso morritos al ojirojo-. alguien tan limpio como yo , no le quedaria ni presencia de un solo dedo mio por su piel.

-Espera un momento .- interfirio Antonio en la conversacion-. ¿tu? , ¿limpio?

-¿Y eso es lo que te molesta? .- volvi a fruncirle el ceño a Antonio-. ¿no lo de pasarme los dedos por mi piel? ¿O lo de ``luego lo paga Antonio´´

Silencio .

Pero roto en una carcajada , de parte de los tres . Roderich seguia alli , aun disfrutando de su plato , en sus labios podia leerle un ``imbeciles´´perfectamente .

-V-vaya , Antonio .- se burlo Gilbert-. te has buscado a un chico muy sensible , ¿no crees?.

-Oh , pero Gilbert .- le respondio Antonio con el mismo tono burlon -. para sensibleros ya estas tu , desde el jardin pude escuchar como te caias en los pasillos de la mansion.

-Un tropiezo lo tiene cualquiera ...- se intento excusar mientras se secaba unas lagrimas de los ojos-. para eso estabas tu hay .- señalo a Francis -. no para ligarte a la primera que pasase por delante tuya...

-Pero eso era por que yo confiaba en tu fuerza , Gilbert , y sabia que conseguirias esquivar al granjero , con tu gran intelectualidad...

-Oh , gracias .- disimulo el no saber que realmente , intentaba dar como excusa su ``grandiosidad´´con tal de no poner a la dama a la que cortejaba , mientras el albino corria por los corredores de la mansion , perseguido-. y al fin y al cabo , lo consegui.

Siguieron hablando de sus tonterias , con Roderich y yo alli , sin decir nada . Simplemente esperando a que dieran por finalizada su charla. Esto sucedio en el momento en que aparecio Bell , mirandome un tanto sorprendida , pero volviendo la mirada hacia Antonio.

-Señor .- dijo mirando hacia el suelo -. hay un problema en...la cocina.

-Enseguida voy .- dijo Antonio despues de recobrar el aliento , ya que antes de que la chica interrumpiera , habia charlado entre risas con sus dos otros compañeros-.

No sabia si debia incomodarme el que me cambiaran el tema de esa forma , o si Antonio me hubiera dejado alli plantado . Aunque los presentes en el comedor no me hicieran mucho caso , la incomodidad era la misma . Acabe mi plato , con intenciones de irme a un sitio en el que no estubiese rodeado de vampiros.

-Voy a la habitacion .- antes de que el frances pudiera decir cualquier perversidad , prosegui -. no quiero que me acompañe nadie , se cuidarme solito .

Nadie dijo nada mas . Me aleje asta la salida del comedor , hacia los pasillos . Pero al llegar al salon principal , no subi las escaleras. ¿Tan malo seria si inspeccionaba alguna habitacion de alli? . Los demas seguian en el comedor , o en la cocina . ¿Por que preocuparse? . Sin querer que mis pensamientos me distrayeran con cosas como ``puede que Roderich mintiera , y haya mas...´´``si el gafotas se entera , me matara´´ y mas inconvenientes del monton , me dirigi hacia el primer pasillo que encontre , entrando en la tercera puerta , a mi derecha .

Al entrar , un holor metalico vino a mi nariz , haciendo que me tambaleara un poco , sin pasar de lo exagerado . La tapizeria del suelo era roja , pero de un rojo mas carmin que el de los pasillos . Las paredes seguian respetando la idea original de la mansion , lleso puro , o marmol , quizas. En el centro , un sofa de cuero , nada mas , a parte de la ventana , adornaba la habitacion .

Pero para mi cuerpo , tampoco era un inconveniente . Me tumbe en el . Y es que , el sueño empezaba a darme un leve cansancio . Asta llegar al punto de caer rendido en aquel mismo sofa . ¿Me habrian drogado la comida? , y yo , muerto de hambre , ni lo habia notado...

Aunque pareciese raro , esa tarde , no habia soñado en nada , ni una minima historia recorria mi cabeza en esa siesta . Me pasaban algunas imagenes , como a Antonio , a Gilbert , o al gafotas . Y tambien al otro...¿como se llamaba? , ese frances tan molesto...¿o era canadiense? , no , tenia acento frances .

Aun dormido, note como alguien me acariciaba la mejilla con el dedo , esto hizo que , con un gran esfuerzo , entre abriese los ojos. Hay gente que despierta con su amado o amada mirandoles , protegiendoles , orando por su vida . Otros , se despiertan con un psicopata al lado , con los ojos abiertos al maximo mientras te dicen ``yo no estoy loco´´. Podria incluso haber preferido esa opcion , pero me toco ver como tenia a mi lado a un rubio , sentado en el borde del sofá , observandome .

No me sobresalte , simplemente frunci el ceño , y me gire al otro lado del sofa , para asi no verle . Vaya, esa droga si que habia sido potente , tanto como para hacer que ni siquiera me inmutase , con el frances en la habitacion , a solas. Pero es que en esos momentos no tenia ni fuerzas , ni ganas de correr. . Lo unico que queria era dormir un poco mas . Buscando un sueño placentero , quizas .

Claro que , el frances no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto . Este se acerco mas a mi , girandome otra vez hacia el , y dandome un beso en los labios . Esa vez ni siquiera me inmute , me deje llevar , aun extasiado .

El frances fue tumbadose encima de mi , poniendome los brazos por encima de la cabeza , dejandome sin escapatoria , todo esto , aun besandome . Se separo un momento de mi , dejandome un hueco por el que respirar.

-¿Hum? .- dijo divertido , regulando su respiracion-. pareces muy tranquilo . ¿Es porque querias que hiciese esto , quizas?

-Callate...- respondi , apartando la mirada-. si hago esto , es por culpa de la droga que me habeis puesto en la comida , no te confundas, frances pervertido.

-Que yo sepa , no han puesto ninguna droga..- dio un suspiro , aburrido-. pero eso no importa . Prefiero aprovechar la confusion ahora.

Volvio a juntar los labios con los mios , intentando que durara . Mientras tanto sus manos bajaban asta mi vestido , subiendolo asta la cadera .

-No hagas...eso .- me separe de el en un auto reflejo , por muy drogado que estuviese , no iba a hacerlo con ese idiota -. quita esas manos de hay.

-¿Por que? , ¿vas a gritar , acaso?.- sacudí la cabeza , no iba a divertirle de esa forma -. entonces , grita.

-No quiero .- volvía a sentir como el cansancio volvía a mi cuerpo , cerrando y abriendo los ojos , sin apartar la mirada del francés , por miedo de lo que pudiese hacer-. no quiero gritar por que tu quieras

-Entonces...- acaricio mi cabello , poniéndome un mechón detrás de la oreja-. ¿no gritaras por mi?

No sabia que responder a esa pregunta , seguramente , porque adivinaba las dobles intenciones del francés al decir eso. Y no pensaba caer en su trampa tan pronto.

Lo único que hice fue dedicarle una media sonrisa , juguetona . Este tomo la mueca como buena señal , volviendo a juntar nuestros labios , esta vez mientras yo abría la boca , dejando le mas posibilidades al francés . No duro mucho , ya que volví a dormirme antes de acabar si quiera el beso . Lo ultimo que pensé antes de dormirme , era el no tener pesadillas esa noche .

* * *

**Asta aqui el capitulo 7 :3 . Os recuerdo , que a partir de ahora puede que tarde un poquito mas de la cuenta *pasan 8 años* vale no XD . Gracias a todos lo que leen mi fanfic , sois unas personitas encantadoras *-***

**Cualquier critica , review , felicitación , amenaza , ¡me hace la chica mas feliz del mundo! así que no dudes en dejarme un review con tus dudas sobre este fanfic si es necesario.**

**-¡Señora , tenemos un problema!**

**-¿Que ocurre ,celebro?**

**-La imaginación a tenido un doble suicidio , junto a las ideas.**

**-¡Nooo! ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?**

**-Tendremos que conformarnos con lo que haya...junto a las faltas de ortografía...**

**-¡P-pero yo no puedo hacer eso ! , ¡yo solo queria escribir! . BUAAH ¿¡Por queee?! *sale corriendo entre sollozos***


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Ya estoy aqui! , resulta que en mi instituto han empezado otra huelga indefinida ( de las miles que hacen) haciendo que yo perdiese mi primer día de instituto (aunque tampoco me hacia tanta ilusión XD) . El caso es que , yo estoy en contra de esta huelga , pero como lleva el caso de que si asisto , no haga nada en utilidad , mis padres prefieren que me quede en casa vagueando . Esto , mirándolo del lado positivo ¡¿que significa?! ¡mas tiempo para escribir! :´D . Os preguntareis el porque , habiendo huelga , he tardado tanto en subir este capitulo . Pues veréis , es una estupidez , pero es que tenia algunos problemitas sentimentales ( tenia una depresión de cuarto grado XD) , y aunque yo quisiese , en esas condiciones , no puedo escribir nada bien :/ . Pero ahora que me he recuperado , estoy decidida a continuar :´D. Dramatismo cien por cien señoras y señores XD . **

**Méritos: Hetalia no me pertenece , su creador original es Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencia : este fanfic contiene yaoi (pareja entre chico y chico) , mención del sexo , violencia (poca , en realidad) , sangre , y todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo mientras escribo. Si a ti no te gusta alguno de estos géneros , eres libre de cerrar la pagina.**

**Como no he visto ninguna duda en los reviews , o algo a lo que pudiese responder ( a parte de lo de la abundancia de las comas) pasare al capitulo directamente . **

**Sin nada mas que decir ( y dicho ya mas de una vez) , espero que disfruteis de la lectura **

* * *

Capitulo 8 Buscare asta en la oscuridad

**POV Feliciano/Veneciano (Italia)**

Había anochecido mas pronto de lo normal . El viento rozaba mi frente , agitando mi pelo de una forma que hiciese revolverlo asta el punto de dejarlo casi irreconocible . Había decidido volver a Gettysburg , pagando a un cochero , con mis pocos ahorros . Por mucha información que hubiera en Pensilvania , allí no se respiraba el ambiente que había en Gettysburg , la gente en Pensilvania te podría tomar por loco , simplemente por mencionar la palabra ``vampiro ´´. En Gettysburg , la gente sabia de lo que hablabas , otro tema era el que te quisieran hablar de ello .

Frote las manos disimuladamente mirando a todos lados posibles , me quedaba dinero para 2 viajes mas en carro , pero no para pagar una noche en un establecimiento . Contando también que no había casi ni una luz por la plaza ya desierta , con nieve por todos lados . Aun así , pude fijarme en una luz , aun encendida , se trataba de una tienda . Una tienda de antigüedades , que , siendo honesto , parecía no cerrar nunca . Una mujer , de una edad un poco mayor , me dedico una acogedora sonrisa , que yo recibí devolviéndosela .

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los corredores de esa pequeña tienda , con un olor a humedad y a ceniza . Sin embargo , también tenia un toque acogedor , sin mencionar el cálido resguardo que me proporcionaba de la nieve y el frío . Segui el primer corredor , ya que me picaba la curiosidad . Allí parecía haber porcelana , cristal ,...todo tipo de materiales frágiles , moldeados y puestos de una forma muy modesta.

Fije mi mirada en una estantería , en la que reposaba una figura con forma de perro . Al acercarme , pude ver como esta llevaba un poco de cola de pescado . Que lastima , siendo una figura tan adorable , había sido rota y reconstruida , haciéndola pasar por un objeto mas .

Pase mi pulgar desprevenidamente , en las lineas que delataban que esa figurita ya había sido rota una vez . Sin darme cuenta , un hombre me cogió del hombro , con brusquedad .

-¿Tu otra vez? .- dijo para mi sorpresa . Que yo recordase , no había pisado esa tienda nunca -. ¿ no te basta con romperme una de mis antigüedades? , ¿vuelves a por mas?

Me agito con tal brusquedad que decidí apartarme , retorciéndole el brazo .

-¡Ahh! .- deje de retorcérselo al oír su grito . Yo había actuado como forma de autodefensa , pero había sido de poca precaución por mi parte . Este alejo ahora asustado de mi -.

-Perdone .- dije inclinándome un poco -. no quería asustarle

-Ahora que te miro bien...- el hombre cambio su expresión de miedo por una de confusión -. tu no eres...

No acabo la frase . Ese hombre me había confundido con otro ...y quien podría parecerse a mi.

-Perdone , señor .- anime mi voz al pensar en que había encontrado una pista -. ¿podría decirme si el chico con quien me ha confundido , vino hace unos días?

-Si...-dijo extrañado , pero al ver mi interés prefirió proseguir , dándome los detalles -. un chico de cabellos rojizos , con un pincho muy raro en la cabeza.

Pude notar como se me iluminaba el semblante , era Lovino , sin lugar a dudas.

-Ese chico me rompió la figura que tu mismo estabas ojeando hace un momento...-prosiguió.- ¡y decía que no tenia dinero para pagarme ! ¡que cara !

Reprimí una sonrisa , si , ese era mi hermano .

-Menos mal que aquel joven le ayudo .- lo que había pretendido ser una sonrisa , ahora era un apretón de mandíbula ¿un hombre? . El dueño siguió su relato sin darse cuenta de mi repentina reacción -. pago los daños del chico , sin que este le diera nada a cambio...que buen hombre . Hoy en día no se puede ver gente así...

Que ingenuo era ese hombre . Si hubiera sabido que el chico que ayudo a mi hermano en realidad buscaba algo...Aunque su ingenuidad podría ayudarme a saber mas sobre el chico .

-¿Quien? , ¿ sabe su nombre? , ¿como es? , ¿viene por aquí a menudo o...

-Para un momento , chico - el dependiente dio una pausa , sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón , para después ofrecérmelo .- pareces cansado...puedo contarte todo lo que se , si tanto interesa. Pero deberías tranquilizarte.

-Cuéntemelo .- dije después de coger el pañuelo , frotándomelo por toda la cara . ¿Realmente estaba sudando? . Los nervios contribuían que mis músculos se tensaran y a la vez se relajasen , creándome una sensación de frenesí constante . El tema de Lovino me estaba volviendo loco , mi hermano me estaba volviendo loco -. porfavor

-No vas a descansar ni un momento , ¿verdad? .- le dedique una triste sonrisa al dependiente de la tienda , que asta ahora , me estaba cayendo bien . Este dio un suspiro , dando comienzo a su relato -. desgraciadamente , no se mucho de ese hombre... Viene aquí cada dos semanas , mirando algún que otro objeto . Pero nunca compra nada . Nunca menciona su nombre , y no le he oído hablar mas de dos veces en un mes entero . Contribuyendo que , siempre va tan tapado que es difícil escuchar bien su voz , si no lo tienes al lado . Aun así , se le pueden ver unos cabellos albinos , de la nuca , o de la frente . Eso es casi todo lo que se de el...

Di un suspiro , eso era poca información para mi . Había pocos albinos por allí , y menos jóvenes . Pero no por eso dejaba de ser una aguja en un pajar .

-¿Algo mas?...- dije ya un poco mas tranquilo . Ya poca quedaba de frenesí -. algún detalle ...cualquier cosa.

-Lo ultimo que se de el .- dudo un instante , pero luego dio una mirada al pañuelo que aun sujetaba entre las manos -. es ese pañuelo que tienes .

Mire con mas interés el pañuelo , como si fuese la clave contra cualquier problema . Era de una tela blanca , suave al tacto . Unos bordados negros en conjunto con el bordado de una rosa , en el medio . Todo esto con hilo negro . Y en una de sus puntas se podía leer algo...ponía...-forcé mas la vista- _Ludwgit_ . Ese no era un nombre propio de allí , para nada ._  
_

-En una de las veces que vino...Se le cayo este pañuelo .

-¿No pensasteis en devolvérselo?

-Lo intentamos pero...a las dos semanas siguientes , cuando volvió . Dijo que no lo quería , como si ese pañuelo se hubiera transformado en algo insignificante para el . No tenia sentido , perder algo importante para ti , y al encontrarlo , no querer tenerlo ...

-¿Cuanto cuesta? .- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar , ¿que iba a hacer con ese pañuelo? .

-No esta en venta .- dijo el vendedor aun confundido -. lo tomamos como un regalo...personal .

-¿Tan valioso es algo que siquiera es tuyo? .- esto hizo que el hombre cambiara su semblante de confusión a incredulidad . Mierda , no debería haber sido tan imprudente . Ese hombre podía echarme de su tienda si así lo quería -.

-Quedatelo .- dijo después de un momento . Ahora era yo el confundido -. no es mio , como tu has dicho . Pero a cambio , si encuentras a ese hombre...Dale recuerdos de mi parte .

Le dedique una sonrisa al dependiente de la tienda . Y es que nadie regalaba nada , sin algo a cambio . Pero el me había pedido una cosa muy simple , y difícil a la vez . Me trague la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos . Podía darle recuerdos de parte del dependiente , pero si lo encontraba , por muchos recuerdos que le diese , lo mataría de todas formas .

Sin decir nada mas , salí de la tienda con el pañuelo entre las manos , sin querer que saliese volando de ellas . Luwdgit...era un nombre alemán . Me costaría encontrar a un alemán en Pensilvania , pero acabaría encontrándolo .

Y allí estaba yo , entre las mil calles que tenia ese pequeño pueblo , con el frió clavándose en mis huesos . Pero no me importaba , la calidez de tener una nueva pista creaba una felicidad que no dejaba traspasar el frió entre mis pensamientos.

* * *

**POV Lovino (Romano)**

No podría expresar en palabras el asco que sentía en ese momento . Asco , miedo , ironía , desesperación,...todos esos sentimientos se transformaban en una bola que se atascaba en mi garganta , sintiendo una sensación de angustia en el cuello , sin dejarme hablar . Solo mi visión delataba lo que había pasado en esa habitación , momentos antes . Había sido tan estúpido como para quedarme dormido con el francés en la misma habitación . Me había desmayado con el encima , incluso me había dejado besar . ¿Como? , me habían drogado , puesto algo en la comida o...no lo sabia , pero el caso es que lo habían echo . ¿Habría sido Bell? , ¿porque? . Ella no podría hacer eso...¿o si?

Me senté en el sofá , ya me había desperezado en el momento en que mis pensamientos avasallaron mi mente . Lo único que descansaba en el respaldo del sofá era una rosa , seguramente puesta por el francés , una manta ya caída en el suelo , con la que alguien me había tapado , y una vela ya encendida , adornada por otras 5 mas repartidas por la habitación . Toque instintivamente mi cuello ...intacto . Mi vestido...un poco arrugado , pero puesto . Di un suspiro que deshizo el nudo en mi garganta , dejando otra sensación seca en ella .

Al levantarme , lentamente , me di cuenta de que no sabia la hora . ¿Seria de noche ya? allí no había ni una maldita ventana...después de ponerme recto , dirigí la mirada directamente hacia la puerta . Al intentar abrirla esta estaba cerrada , con llave . ¿Quieran que muriese allí , atosigado por el olor de las velas? . No me extrañaría que el francés fuese un violador de los que luego prefieren que mueras , antes de dejarte con vida . Chasquee la lengua .

¿Y Antonio? , no se , ¿no estaría preocupado por mi? , ¿o quizás se había olvidado , mientras coqueteaba con Bell y Elizabetha . ¿Tenia celos ? , me permití soltar una risa sarcástica ante ese pensamiento , no , claro que no . Si acaso tenia celos de el , charlando con unas chicas tan monas , mientras yo moría por asfixia en ese lugar . Aunque tampoco les había causado una impresión muy masculina , ya que , un chico que sale huyendo de su habitación , con vestidos de chica , y que ademas tiene como ``pareja de sangre´´a otro chico no es muy de ...machotes , que digamos . Esa frase tenia una pregunta en si , una que , si hubiera podido , hubiera dicho a Roderich . ¿Es que allí la homosexualidad no se tomaba como algo raro? , ¿ ``un pecado´´ , como lo decia la iglesia? .

Aunque tampoco había ningún problema en si era pecado o no , y es que , como me habían reprochado con burla en el comedor , ellos no creían en la iglesia . Al menos casi todos , menos Antonio , quien llevaba colgada una cruz en su cuello . En el momento en que el mismo me la enseñase gustoso , pensé en si no le quemaba el pecho , Roderich hubiera dado un bufido de desaprobación , si pudiera leerme la mente . Tantas cosas desconocidas para mi , y las que conocía , parecían ser erróneas para los ojos de esos hombres .

Vaya , no solo me habían drogado , sino que ahora deliraba como un enfermo . Pero no planeaba quedarme allí por mucho tiempo , ya que , si me abuelo me había enseñado algo era el que , por muy cerrada que este una puerta , siempre se puede abrir si eres lo suficiente listo . Resumiendo , si sabes los métodos necesarios , las puertas cerradas nunca son ningún problema . Esto me lo había explicado mi abuelo (junto a mi hermano ) , en una de sus clases sobre vampiros . Que te despistes un momento , y que te dejen inconsciente en una sala vacía , con la puerta cerrada como única salida . Es lo mas desesperante posible . Pero lo importante en esos casos , es tener algo metálico en la mano , no muy grueso , pero resistente .

Toque el vestido a cada centímetro , centrándome en la espalda . Aunque a mis brazos les costase llegar a ella , di con lo que necesitaba. Un fino alfiler de metal , con este se me habia podido acomodar el vestido , en caso de que los botones se soltasen , los alfileres seguirian alli , sin dejar que por un mal movimiento en el que se rompiese un trozo de tela en la espalda , me la dejase al aire , para que todos pudiesen vermela .

Sin darle muchas vueltas , meti el pequeño objeto entre la rendija de la puerta , si tenia suerte , lo conseguiria en un momento.

Tonto de mi , que tarde media hora , entre sudores y maldiciones por lo bajo . La maldita puerta era dificil de narizes . Y al conseguir salir , mi alegria fue un tanto alborotante , aunque no como para alarmar a alguien de mi logro . Mire por todos los lados , con dos deseos a la vez ; el primero , destrozar al frances con mis propias manos , sin dejarle dos segundo para percatarse de mi llegada hacia el . El segundo contradecia al primero , pidiendo el no encontrarme con el frances el tiempo que fuese posible , alejarme de el , que desapareciese de mi vista y que no se percatase de que habia huido .

Entre esos deseos , sali corriendo por el primer pasillo , alejandome de esa habitacion , de todas las demas , de la mansion entera . Salir a que me diese el aire , quitandome el asosiego de haber estado en esa habitacion de velas abrumadoras . Aun asi , parecia que los pasillos se habian triplicado mientras yo dormia . No podia orientarme bien , ni saber si habia girado por ese pasillo , el otro, habia vuelto al mismo pasillo,...Ese no era un dia de buena suerte para mi .

Pero , como si una salvacion acudiera a rescatarme de ese laberinto , la musica del maravilloso piano de Roderich empezo a sonar . Acompañada de charlas de gente que parecia nueva en ese lugar . Charlas repletas de suspiros de admiracion , carcajadas extravagantes , y otros subidos de tono , por el alcohol . Si era lo que yo creia que era , estaban montando una celebracion en la sala principal . Eso por una parte me ayudaba a salir de los pasillos , pero por otra me exponia a todo el que pasase por alli , sin no contar el que Roderich no queria que deambulase de noche por alli (no queria averiguar el porque , ni menos si se trataba de sus invitados) .

Aun así , había la posibilidad de pasar de unos pasillos a otros , cruzando la sala principal , llegar al vestíbulo , subir las escaleras , encerrarme en la habitación y no salir asta que los rayos del sol llegasen a mi cama . Esa posibilidad no contaba con el uno por ciento de seguridad en si . Ya que , por el alboroto que escuchaba pegado a la pared , habría mas de 100 personas hay dentro , sin contar a las que deambularían por la mansión .

Después de repensarme-lo mas de una vez , cruce uno de los pasillos , entrando por una gran entrada sin puerta a la que daba a la sala grande , desde lo lejos podía ver el piano de Roderich , seguramente estaría sentado en el , tocando ya otro tema . Lo bueno de eso es que no se percataría de mi presencia... el único , de cincuenta personas a las que podía ver comiéndome con la mirada . Con la mirada en el suelo , pase corriendo por un rincón de la sala . Todo parecía ir bien , unos metros mas y saldría hacia uno de los pasillos que llegaban al vestíbulo , hacia las escaleras . O eso pensé asta que alguien me cogió por la muñeca , reteniendo-me .

-Señorita - dijo haciendo que yo parase en seco . Ya no había vuelta atrás - ¿se ha perdido?

Me gire hacia el , con la mirada baja mientras aun mantenía mi muñeca en alto .

-Eh...no - le hubiera dado una patada a ese hombre con mucho gusto , de no estar rodeado de tanta gente - claro que no...

-¿Seguro? - tenia intenciones de responder , cuando me cogió bruscamente de la barbilla , alzándomela para que mis ojos se quedasen fijos en los suyos- yo puedo acompañarla a donde necesite ir...no hay ningún problema en ello , ¿verdad? - sus ojos , no dejaban de fijarse en mi expresión de terror , en mi miedo a que no me soltase . Se alimentaba de ello , o así lo parecía . Fue entonces cuando note que mis ojos se nublaban un poco , pero que mi cuerpo dejaba de responder a cada momento que pasaba . Era como si mis preocupaciones se fuesen desvaneciendo .

-No...- ¿había algún problema? , ¿no era ese hombre de fiar? . ¿Porque me preocupaba tanto? ... Eso no importaba...mientras me ayudase...si , era de fiar...o eso decidan sus ojos . Sus ojos me trasmitían que me olvidase de todo , arracandome toda reacción posible . Esos ojos...¿me estaban hipnotizando? . No . Esos ojos eran demasiado bonitos para hacer algo así...¡claro que no! , no podían , mi mente solo pensaba en que tenia que hacer lo que el hombre dijese , por que sus ojos así lo dictaban -

El hombre sonrió satisfecho , al haber conseguido lo que quería, que era...

-Entonces no tenemos que ir a ningún sitio - me levanto aun mas la barbilla , en un intento por lamerme el cuello -

Algo le impidió esto , apartándolo de un empujón de mi . Mis ojos seguían levemente nublados , y tardaron un momento en darse cuenta de lo sucedido . Gire la cabeza hacia el que había interrumpido el contacto visual con esos bonitos ojos , ¿quien se había atrevido a..

-Vaya...- dijo Gilbert después de empujar al hombre , situándome detrás de el . Se puso las manos en los dos bolsillos de sus pantalones , y chasqueo la lengua irritado - no puedo dejar a mi pareja ni un momento , que ya esta otro robando mela .

- Oh, ...Gilbert .- el hombre aparto la mirada hacia el suelo , se notaba incomodad en que le hablase el albino - ¿pareja? um... No lo sabia , parecía tan perdida que...pensé en ayudarla - volvió la mirada hacia mi , que seguía distante . Esos ojos que tanto me habían gustado antes , ahora parecían vacíos , como dos agujeros escavados por gusanos , eran todo , menos bonitos . Me escondí aun mas detrás de Gilbert , que acepto gustoso haciendo que el hombre volviese la mirada hacia el -

-Si...- dio un suspiro teatral , después de hacer una descarada sonrisa - pero ya sabes que , las parejas de sangre se pierden fácilmente .

El hombre cambio de expresión bruscamente . Abriendo los ojos como platos .

-¿Pareja de sangre? - al parecer , si robabas la pareja de sangre a otro se podía considerar una falta grave . Una nota mas para mis observaciones hacia esos animales - y-yo no...- se giro bruscamente , dándonos la espalda y ladeando la cabeza un momento para decir algo en un susurro - bueno , es demasiado pálido para mi... - seguido de esto , salio del salon por una de las entradas principales -

-¿Aun sigues atontado? - Gilbert giro hacia mi . Yo no hice nada , no sabia que hacer realmente . Seguia pensando en esos ojos...en la voz que me habia hablado...no importaba nada mas . O eso crei asta que Gilbert me lanzo sin contemplaciones un vaso a la cara -

-¡Oye imbecil! - agite la cabeza , ¿de que estaba hablando? , ¿porque Gilbert estaba hay? , ¿ que habia ocurrido ? -

-Si - dio una sonrisa cruzandose de brazos - el mismo maleducado de siempre

-¿Maleducado? , ¿es que te parece normal tirarle un vaso a la cara a alguien?

-A mi no me mires , has sido tu el que se ha dejado hipnotizar . ¿Y así me agradeces el haberte salvado ? . No me vendría mal un ``gracias por ayudarme , Gilbert´´o ``que increíble que eres , Gilbert´´- le saque la lengua ante tal comentario - ¿no? , bueno . Aun así , sera mejor que salgamos de aquí , como te vea Roderich no dudara en tirarte por el barranco .

Antes de poder mandarlo a la porra , me fije en aquel lugar...si me quedaba solo , el hombre de antes , o cualquier otro monstruo de allí no dudaría en aprovecharse de un humano como yo . Deje que Gilbert me guiase hacia uno de los pasillos menos alborotados .

-Y ese hombre...- rompí el silencio mientras andábamos por uno de los pasillos - ¿que era en realidad?

-¿Huh? , ah , un monstruo - dijo tranquilamente -

-Ya se que es , pero me refiero...¿como?..

-¿Como te a hipnotizado antes? , es una de sus especialidades , supongo . Ese hombre tenia un nivel muy bajo en cuanto estrategia , pero era de esperarse el que considerase fácil a un humano , con un olor tan extravagante . Por no hablar de los movimientos torpes entre tanta gente- refunfuñe ante el comentario , tampoco es que andase tan mal...solo un poco mareado - no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser . Es tan fácil como el fijarse en sus ojos . Los ``no-muertos´´ no tienen mucha luz en sus ojos , un color , como mucho . Pero el te ha echo perder todas tus percepciones , haciendo que te imaginases el que tuviera unos ojos bonitos . Tanto , como para no fijarte en nada mas , olvidarte de todo , y dejarte llevar por todo lo que dijese e hiciese ese hombre - añadió esto en un tono frustrado , como si le diera rabia al pensarlo , engañándome -

-Eso no es del todo verdad - o al menos así lo creía - yo no...

-¿No te habrías dejado llevar ? - me interrumpió - Lovino , créeme cuando te digo que un humano es mas fácil de lo que puedas saber . La diferencia de fuerza es muy alta . Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo , seguramente ahora estarías desangrado , tirado como un muñeco de trapo en el suelo sin que nadie te prestase ninguna atención .

-No seas tan exagerado - me entro un escalofrío en el cuerpo el solo pensarlo . Desangrado en la mansión en la que estaba encerrado , con la gente mirándome sin ningún interés , como si se tratase de una sucia rata muerta - seguro que me las habría apañado yo solo , soy ...- decidí dejar el termino de ``caza vampiros´´no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se enterasen de ello . Aunque Gilbert conocía a Joshua mejor de lo que creía , ¿sabría también que yo , al estar a su lado , era un caza vampiros? - soy mayorcito , y se cuidarme solo. Aunque en esta sitio os empeñáis en tratarme como una mujercita , con vestidos y normativas estúpidas -ahora era yo el que iba delante , por los pasillos vacíos. Aunque no llegase a las escaleras del vestíbulo , me importaba un bledo . Prefería el seguir discutiendo con el alemán , que ahora me seguía detrás , sin perderme de vista y atento a lo que dijese - el malhumorado debería ser yo .

-Respecto a normativas , todos tenemos las nuestras , gracias al gruñón de Roderich - al parecer , nuestra manía hacia el gafotas era lo único que teníamos en común - no creas que es un tema solo tuyo . Y en lo del vestido ...- dio una risa entre dientes - no te los pondríamos si no te quedasen tan bien .

Habia dos opciones en esa estúpida frase . La primera , y la mas fastidiosa ; me estaba tomando el pelo con lo del vestido , queriendo verme enfadado ( y lo estaba consiguiendo) . La segunda ; estaba... ¿coqueteando conmigo? , pues de ser asi , lo estaba haciendo fatal . Preferi la primera al ser la mas acercada hacia el bromista .

-¿Seguro? , yo creo que a ti te vendría de perlas - llegamos a unas escaleras , pero estas iban hacia abajo , hacia el acantilado . Lo bueno es que desde el acantilado tambien se podría llegar a la cúpula . No me lo pense dos veces - seguro que si se lo pides a Roderich , te dara uno encantado .

-¿Tu crees ? - pude notar como sonreía sarcásticamente , siguiéndome los pasos - oh , bueno . Entonces tendré que decirle a Elizabetha que me ponga una de sus coronas de flores a juego .

Al mirar detenidamente la entrada de la cupula , vi que esta no tenia ningun invitado dentro . Parecia el no tener ese embrujo en los demas que me provocaba a mi al mirarla , al observar sus bonitas plantas en aquel lugar . Y asi lo preferia , solo para mi .

-Este sitio huele a bichos - di un bufido al oir aquel comentario . El aleman realmente no sabia nada . ¿No podia apreciar al menos un poco aquel maravilloso lugar? - ya le he dicho a Antonio que lo limpie , pero el dice que no huele a nada .

-Sera que tu olfato es demasiado delicado - me cruce de brazos de espaldas a el , dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la luna , con su brillo apagado por el cristal que , siendo trasparente , cubria su luz . Note como las manos del aleman , desde detras , posaban en mis hombros una chaqueta - ¿primero te cachondeas , y luego te pones romantico? -dije burlandome , para quitarle importancia al gesto . Pero por dentro empezaba a brotar una sensacion estraña , como fria pero abrasadora a la vez .

-No te equivoques - vacilo detrás de mi , dudando en quitarme la chaqueta de los hombros , o dejarla hay . Al final dio un suspiro , separandose un tanto , poniendo distancia entre su cuerpo y el mio . Esto lo agradecia bastante - lo que pasa es que ... - dio una pausa , inventando otra excusa - si Antonio se enterase de que su pareja de sangre se ha resfriado por mi culpa , se enfadaría conmigo . Y he visto pocas veces al español enfadado .

Vaya...¿así que no era de enfadarse ? . Normal , viniendo de un completo idiota . Aunque no creía el que el moreno se enfadase con el albino si me resfriara , ni siquiera se había preocupado por mi , dejandome solo después de comer , ni tampoco le había importado el si desaparecía seis o siete horas . No , un resfriado no le iba a preocupar . Me cabree al pensar en ello , que me tratase de esa forma , sin estar allí ni dos días . Ya se había aburrido de mi , como si fuese un capricho para el , que se pasa unos días después .

-Tu seguridad esta a salvo , creeme - chasquee la lengua apretando la chaqueta contra mis hombros - ese idiota no le daría tanta importancia como tu lo piensas .

-¿Huh? . Permiteme dudarlo - me gire al escuchar su arrogante voz . Aunque con un tono poco entrenado de ánimos - conozco a Antonio desde hace ya tiempo , no creo que un chico que a estado aqui menos de dos dias le conozca tan a fondo , y menos su personalidad - carraspeo poniendo una sonrisa a su comentario - aunque en lo de idiota...puedo darte un poco de razón.

-Vaya...¿y tu eres su mejor amigo ? - arquee las cejas , en ese momento me estaba entreteniendo bastante , charlando con alguien que seguía siendo un rompecabezas para mi , pero que a la vez era un libro abierto ante mis ojos - en esta casa todos hablan a las espaldas de otros

-¿Eh? , ¡no! - me miro con incredulidad - lo que te estoy diciendo ahora , se lo podría contar a Antonio sin ningún temor . El podría optar por matarme o ponerse a reír como un tonto , pero al menos sabría lo que pienso . Por eso somos tan buenos amigos - para la mirada a mis manos que aun seguían agarrando la chaqueta para que no cayese de mis hombros - ...¿hum?- dio un intento por tocarlas , pero yo me aparte confundido -

-¿Que? - mire hacia mis manos , que , a pesar de la determinacion con que las miraba el aleman , yo no conseguia ver nada fuera de lo comun en ellas - ¿que pasa?

-Déjame ver - acabe accediendo a que cogiese una de mis manos , apoyando las suyas por debajo . Uno de sus dedos paso por la pequeña brecha que cubría la piel de mi meñique . Esto hizo que en mi piel recorriera un escalofrió . Era la misma herida que se había abierto al recoger los trozos de porcelana , rotos por mi culpa - ¿aun te duele?

-No - negué con la cabeza . mirando hacia uno de los rincones de la cúpula . Apartando la mirada de esos ojos que tanto me encerraban en momentos como eso - claro que no...

-Deberías habértela vendado - estrecho la mano con cuidado , en un intento de transmitirle calor . Esto era imposible , ya que su cuerpo , igual por fuera que por dentro , estaba muerto . En vida , pero muerto . ¿Como los muertos vivientes , podrían ser incluso mas guapos que los vivos? - podría infectarse

-¿A estas alturas? - chasquee la lengua . No debía ser tan cuidadoso con ese tipo de detalles tan tontos - si he sobrevivido asta ahora , aguantare mucho mas .

-Te gusta hacerte el fuerte , ¿verdad? - dio un intento de acariciarme la mejilla con la mano que no sostenia la mia . Yo , ante aquel gesto tan repentino me aparte un poco . Pero después de pensarmelo , lleve su mano ( la que sostenía la mía , con la herida ) hacia mi mejilla , apretandola en un intento por dar las gracias , de otra forma . Por que ese chico me había ayudado en un momento o en otro , haciéndose el tonto en algunas ocasiones , pero sin dejar de ser amable . O asi lo veia yo . ¿Tan malo era el dejar que me transmitiese un poco mas de cariño? .

Esta pregunta cambio al ver como el albino , con su mano libre , cogía la mía , que no tenia herida ni rastro que pudiese delatar lo contrario . Acercándosela a sus labios . Dándole un pequeño beso para después abrir un poco mas la boca . Ese instante se parecía tanto a la de hacia ya unos días... cuando pago mis destrozo , salvándome el pellejo . También acerco mi mano a su boca en su momento , pero el carruaje había interrumpido ese extraño momento , dejando muchas dudas en mi . Pero allí , en la cúpula , las dudas se habían quedado un mínimo momento calladas . Dejando que el albino pudiese aceptar mi ``agradecimiento´´por su ayuda .

Sus labios pasaron por la piel de mi manos mas de una vez , asta dejar una zona de la muñeca suficiente húmeda . Después , abrio su boca para asi dejar ver unos colmillos blancos como la luna que descargaba su tenue luz encima de nuestras cabezas . En esa misma muñeca , dio un mordisco cerrando su mandíbula . La sangre no tardo en salir , inundando la boca del alemán con ese sabor tan dulce... no , esa no era la palabra . Para el , como a muchos otros , dejaba sentir su corazón latir , dar brillo a sus ojos y dejar que su cuerpo sintiese ese escalofrío de satisfacción al probar la vida de otros .

Por mi parte , yo apretaba los dientes , soportando el dolor que , si antes era casi diminuto , ahora se convertía en atosigador . Y la sangre no era interminable para mi cuerpo , que empezaba a desfallecer ante tanta presión . Al sacar los dientes de mi piel . Solo dos filos de sangre cubrían el mentón del albino . Que ahora se tapaba la boca con el antebrazo , avergonzado .

- Entonces...- me miro por el rabillo del ojo . Tenían ese rojo tan vivo que llegaba a dejarte sin habla . Dio otra de sus sonrisas , esta vez triunfal con un toque de ironía - no crees que Antonio pueda enfadarse , ¿eh? .

-Idiota...- fue lo único que dije en un susurro cansado , antes de tambalearme , desmayandome en los brazos del chico .

Nunca me habia sentido tan cansado en mi corta vida

* * *

**¡Y asta aquí el capitulo 8! . Pido perdón por adelantado si el lenguaje os a parecido bastante burdo , pero como ya he dicho , he tenido un par de problemáticas sentimentales (arreglados , ya ) que aun pueden estar cobrándome factura . Aun así , ¡yo seguiré! contra viento y marea :D.**

**Algo que quería comentar ...veréis , me gusta ver a Feliciano como un chico valiente , o como dice Dalina , ``que se ha puesto los pantalones ´´XD . Pero esto le resta mucha personalidad , y es muy contradictorio por mi parte :d. Por eso necesito que vosotros , y esta vez os lo pido , el si quieres a un Feliciano dulce y cariñoso , o aun Feliciano decidido y listo para buscar a su hermano . ¡Perdonad las molestias!**

**Gracias a todos lo que leen mi fanfic (si es que queda alguno) , sois unas personitas encantadoras *-***

**Cualquier critica , review , felicitación , amenaza , ¡me hace la chica mas feliz del mundo! así que no dudes en dejarme un review con tus dudas sobre este fanfic si es necesario.**


End file.
